Mulholland Drive
by Oh Carol
Summary: Em abril de 2002, Edward e Bella fazem uma promessa: um encontro no mirante Mulholland Drive de Los Angeles, ao por do sol. A vida acaba os levando a caminhos opostos, mas dez anos depois, eles terão uma nova chance. Agora está em suas mãos tirarem o melhor proveito desse reencontro inesperado. Parte do Projeto Oneshot Oculta.


**Aviso:** Twilight não é meu, mas o enredo dessa fic sim. Respeitem e não plagiem ou postem sem meu consentimento.

**Obrigada, como sempre, a minha beta Cella, que além de deixar tudo arrumadinho, ainda sempre me deixa viada com seus comentários. Obrigada a Berry por ler no início e falar que não tava tão ruim quanto eu pensava e me deixar mais segura.**

**Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)~oneshotoculta. **

**Eu tirei a Lorena Rocco, e peguei como inspiração um pouco de tudo que ela mandou. As fotos: whrt. it/ON3EHy + whrt. it/ODWmYa e em especial as músicas The One That Got Away, da Katy Perry (bit .ly/ON3HTN) e Free Fallin, interpretada pelo John Mayer (bit .ly/SYbdPD). Espero que goste, Lorena! :)**

**A fic saiu atrasada e peço MILHÕES de desculpas. E ficou grande, maior do que eu planejei, mas prometo que vai passar rapidinho! Lá embaixo tem surpresinha...**

* * *

_"A vida é a arte do encontro,  
__Embora haja tanto desencontro pela vida"_

_(Vinicius de Moraes)_

Talvez fosse a pior ideia que ela teve nos últimos tempos, mas Isabella Swan estava dirigindo para um ponto muito específico de Los Angeles, seguindo aquela bendita avenida ampla e cheia de carros na hora do rush. Seus nervos estavam agitados de uma forma ridícula e seu estômago estava contraído. Não sabia o motivo exato, mas sentia-se nervosa por pisar em um lugar que tinha tanto significado para ela. Ou ao menos teve um dia.

Desde que acordara e lera a data no jornal, "Segunda-feira, 30 de abril de 2012", ela não conseguiu tirar da cabeça que havia algo de importante para fazer hoje. E como uma brincadeira do destino, enquanto fazia a faxina mensal, a resposta caiu literalmente sobre sua cabeça.

Tinha decidido tirar o pó das prateleiras superiores de seu closet e, para alcançá-las, subiu numa gaveta aberta. Porém aquela posição estava predestinada a ser um desastre, então logicamente seu pé suado escorregou da ponta da gaveta e, com um grito, ela caiu sobre uma pilha de roupas sujas no chão. Tudo desabou numa avalanche: Isabella, roupas, caixas, ácaros e aranhas guardadas no minúsculo armário com tanto carinho.

Mas enquanto resmungava e xingava a dor que sentia na sua bunda, seus olhos captaram um objeto roxo vibrante no meio da bagunça. Suas mãos o pegaram por vontade própria. Era um diário.

Não, não _qualquer_ diário. Era o último que ela tinha escrito na vida - na sua velha vida, quer dizer. A vida de um passado que ela preferia deixar guardado na memória e na cidadezinha verde perdida no extremo noroeste de Washington.

Vejam bem, um dos maiores defeitos de Isabella era a sua curiosidade. Desde que se entendia por gente, a mulher era curiosa demais para seu próprio bem.

Então aquele instante em que o diário quase pulou em seu colo foi a sua perdição. Afinal, como poderia deixar de lado um objeto que tinha sido esquecido por sua mente, mas agora se ofertava para ela, como se implorasse para ser aberto e deliciado mais uma vez?

Isabella xingara a si mesma e ao universo por lhe enviar um sinal tão óbvio de que estava na hora de se reconectar ao seu passado. E sua curiosidade masoquista a fez redescobrir o que estava escrito no maldito diário. Era apenas o que devia ser feito.

Enquanto folheava as páginas pensara, "_há quantos anos meus dedos não tocam essas folhas? Nove, dez anos?"_ As memórias não vieram sozinhas, mas acompnhadas por um sentimento agridoce que ficara em sua garganta.

Foi impossível não pensar no que tinha deixado para trás, e desde aquele momento ela não pensava mais em outra coisa a não ser no passado. Na sua vida antiga, seus amigos esquecidos, sua cidade natal.

Mas, principalmente, não conseguia tirar do pensamento o protagonista daquele diário. Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Eles voltavam de Port Angeles._

_O festival anual de comida mexicana do Juanita's tinha se tornado uma tradição dos dois. Era difícil resistir à comida gostosa, apimentada e barata, com direito a repetir quantas vezes seus estômagos aguentassem. _

_- Estou tããão cheia, Edward. - resmungou Bella não pela primeira vez. Caminhava escorada no namorado, com um braço transpassado pela cintura dele, a passos de formiga, tamanho era o peso que sentia. - Por que a gente foi de ônibus, hein? Pior ideia do mundo._

_- Cala a boca, você sempre faz isso. - ele riu de leve._

_- Isso o quê? E não me mande calar a boca!_

_- Todos os anos você enche meu saco pra irmos nesse festival. Eu vou, como feito uma pessoa normal e fico bem. Já você engole tudo feito uma ogra e depois fica reclamando no meu ouvido. _

_- Você é tão insensível. É o seu dever me ouvir reclamar. _

_- Que porra você está falando, Bella? _

_- Seu trabalho co... - ela foi interrompida por um pequeno arroto, sem se importar em pedir desculpas a Edward. Eles já tinham esse nível de intimidade. - Seu trabalho como namorado é esse. E antes disso, todos os outros anos você me acompanhou como meu melhor amigo e até naquele tempo já era seu trabalho também._

_- Acho que você tá chapada de chipotle. _

_Bella riu e bateu sem força no ombro dele._

_- Idiota._

_- Então... amanhã começa nosso último mês de aula. - ele comentou. _

_- Eu sei. - respondeu ela mais silenciosa. Se aproximavam de sua casa._

_- Tipo, pra sempre. Eu pensei que a escola nunca ia acabar, e agora eu preciso escolher qual faculdade estarei indo em poucos meses..._

_- É esquisito. Me sinto meio nostálgica. Tudo bem, eu não suporto mais da metade das pessoas dessa cidade, mas é estranho pensar que cada um vai seguir o seu caminho, sabe. - divagou sobre algo que igualmente lhe assustava e maravilhava: o futuro. - É tanta coisa que a gente tem pela frente... Já parou pra pensar onde vamos estar em 10 anos? Fazendo o quê, em exatamente 10 anos? Eu já tenho algumas metas a cumprir._

_- Bella, sério? - ele a olhou, vendo a cabeça morena que continuava apoiada em seu braço, segurando a garota firmemente pelos ombros._

_- Que foi? - ela ergueu os olhos castanhos cansados._

_- Esse papo é tão clichê. _

_- Bom, esse é o espírito. Falando nisso, temos que treinar o que escrever nos anuários. Algo mais criativo do que "adorei te conhecer, boa sorte". _

_- Como se você se importasse com isso. _

_- Eu me importo... Ok, não, mas é bom que você escreva alguma coisa bem memorável pra mim, ouviu?_

_- Que tal: "Obrigado por ser a pentelha da minha vida desde os 13 anos, ter me visto usando aparelho, e mesmo assim ainda me achar mais bonitinho que o Nick Carter." - ele zombou, lembrando de como toda a história deles tinha começado, com Edward roubando o diário de Bella e lendo tudo o que ela dizia sobre o garoto novo da classe. Bella sempre sentia-se envergonhada quando ele mencionava isso._

_- Deus, você nunca vai esquecer, né?_

_- Nunca. - ele riu às custas dela. - Mas agora é sério, como você consegue pensar tão adiante? Eu não consigo nem planejar o que vou fazer hoje à noite._

_- Ué, a gente vai ficar se agarrando na minha cama até meu pai chegar. - ela deu de ombros, explicando os planos imediatos._

_- Estou falando sério. Quem me garante que eu vou sequer estar vivo daqui a 10 anos?_

_- Tsc, credo. Deixa de ser pessimista. Foi só uma pergunta boba. _

_Ele suspirou._

_- Desculpe. _

_- Sabe, vem sempre uma imagem na minha cabeça quando penso no nosso futuro..._

_- E? Conta. _

_- Ai, é meio bobo. _

_- Eu já estou mais do que acostumado com as suas bobeiras, baby. Fala. _

_- Bom, é... a gente vendo o por do sol num mirante de Los Angeles. É lindo. - falou com seu típico tom sonhador. - Aquele que eu te mostrei, o Mulholland Drive. O mesmo do filme..._

_- Ah. Claro. - ele bufou. - Você e essa loucura de Hollywood. _

_Edward sentia-se um babaca, mas ele detestava quando ela começava com esse papo, ainda mais nos últimos meses. Sempre acabavam discutindo e nunca chegavam a um acordo, pois é claro que ele era contra Bella se mudar para o outro lado do país. O rapaz não tinha sido aceito em nenhuma faculdade da California, então como poderia sobreviver sem ela? Sem chances._

_- Não é loucura, é só... o que eu quero. Já falamos sobre isso. Você tem que me respeitar. É o seu dever como namorado._

_- Não era aguentar suas reclamações?_

_- Isso também._

_Eles pararam de andar quando chegaram no portão da casa dos Swan. Edward virou-se e segurou o rosto dela para deixar um beijo nos lábios. _

_- Desculpe. Eu... eu realmente desejo que em 10 anos eu ainda esteja te aturando. E fazendo todos os meus deveres como namorado. _

_- Talvez até como marido. _

_- Oh, vamos com calma, garota. - ele debochou, fazendo-a rir e beijando a ponta de seu nariz._

_- Vamos fazer um pacto? - ela soltou de repente._

_- Que pacto?_

_- No dia... que dia é hoje?_

_- 30 de abril._

_- De 2002._

_- Sim... - ele franziu o cenho, não entendo o tom misterioso da namorada._

_- Ok, então no dia 30 de abril de 2012 nos veremos no mirante da Mulholland Drive._

_Edward riu. _

_- Por quê? _

_- Porque sim. Porque eu quero provar pra você que eu ainda serei eu, e você ainda será você. E nós seremos nós mesmo depois de uma década, mesmo depois que muita coisa mude, mesmo depois que alcançarmos tudo o que queremos._

_- Você é doida. - ele rolou os olhos._

_- Você me ama de qualquer jeito. _

_- Pior que sim._

_Bella sorriu esticando a mão para que ele apertasse. Ele apertou, silenciosamente concordando com encontro muito precocemente marcado, e selando o pacto._

_- Não se esqueça, ok? Eu não vou esquecer. - ela falou decidida com um sorriso no rosto. - Mulholland Drive, ao por do sol de 30 de abril de 2012. Esteja lá._

_- Como quiser, baby. Como quiser._

* * *

A nostalgia estava acompanhando Isabella como uma nuvem negra e pesada desde que tomara a decisão de cumprir com sua promessa de dez anos atrás.

Ela iria fazer isso por si própria, tinha dito. Iria ser deprimente ficar sozinha lá, ela se sentiria um lixo, porém simplesmente não conseguia ignorar o pacto. Ela, que já havia vacilado com várias pessoas do passado, principalmente com Edward, não sentia-se fisicamente capaz de quebrar mais uma promessa - dessa vez consigo mesma.

Antes de virar seu Peugeot para a estrada que daria no bendito mirante, Isabella parou em uma mercearia. Precisava de álcool para aproveitar aquilo, e então comprou um engradado com seis garrafas da sua cerveja preferida. Tinha a sensação de que ficaria parada lá por mais tempo do que apenas o por do sol, então trouxe também um cobertor, só para se garantir. No porta-luvas estava o cd com a lista que havia feito para esse momento, naquela noite depois de Edward ir para casa.

Chegou ao seu destino mais rápido que previa, e estacionou o carro na vaga central do pequeno estacionamento vazio, dando graças por ser uma segunda-feira e as pessoas terem mais o que fazer.

No entanto, quando parou, ela não conseguiu sair do carro. Sua mão congelou-se na chave de ignição. Sua mente fez cair a ficha de que ela estava mesmo aqui, finalmente, depois de tantos anos. Observando o que via pela frente, seu peito se comprimiu num misto de emoções conflitantes.

Ela amava L.A. E ela também odiava L.A. Era tão bonita, tão vibrante, ditava o espírito eternamente jovem de seus moradores. Mas também era barulhenta, e _tão_ cruelmente enorme, que o período de adaptação quando mudou-se para cá foi bastante traumático. Era uma cidade de gente grande, em vários sentidos.

Eram seis da tarde e o sol da primavera ainda demoraria a se por. Isabella decidiu sair do carro, e encostou-se na lateral, sentindo o vento soprar no seu rosto tornando o momento real. Sim, ela realmente estava aqui. E mesmo contente pelo feito, sua garganta apertou-se com lágrimas.

A saudade que sempre caminhava silenciosa ao seu lado tinha triplicado de tamanho em poucos minutos, e agora parecia querer engolir seu corpo todo. Estava tudo errado, Edward deveria estar ali com ela.

_Como sinto falta daquele garoto. _A forma como implicavam um com o outro; como brigavam e depois faziam as pazes; como riam por qualquer besteira até doer a barriga. Ainda era capaz de ouvir a voz suave murmurando em seu ouvido. Tudo o que ela havia perdido para sempre.

Sua mente não parava de indagar. Por que ela não tinha mantido contato? Por que tinha escolhido ir sem deixar rastros daquela forma? Como será que ele estava agora? Será que a vida tinha sido boa com ele?

Seus olhos inundados fecharam-se e ela respirou fundo.

O quão terrível era o fato de uma mulher feita beirando os 30 anos nunca ter superado o namorado do colegial? Se sua agente e atual melhor amiga Leah ouvisse seus pensamentos, sem dúvidas diria "Deixe de ser ridícula, Isabella Marie" ao rolar os olhos.

Claro que ela não seria hipócrita. Não podia deixar de sentir-se bem com o rumo que as coisas tomaram. Hoje tinha tudo o que sempre sonhou, ou a menos o _tudo_ estava no caminho.

Foram cinco anos fazendo papeis insignificantes em filmes falidos e puxado o saco de muita gente nos estúdios, mas agora ela havia começado a fazer o que realmente lhe interessava no cinema. Era uma diretora iniciante.

Ouvia elogios, sabia que tinha seu talento e que poderia conseguir chegar onde quisesse. Ainda não tinha estourado como um sucesso, mas quem precisava disso? Contanto que ficasse satisfeita com seus próprios projetos, ela estaria feliz.

_Será que Edward está satisfeito com os projetos dele? Será que ele conseguiu fazer seu nome na engenharia, como queria aos 18 anos? _Isabella se perguntava enquanto ouvia os sons da gigantesca cidade aos seus pés. Ouviu ao longe um carro que parecia subir a ladeira e, chateada, esperou pela companhia indesejada. Porém o veículo não apareceu. Ela distinguiu somente o barulho de uma porta se batendo, e deixou para lá.

Aproveitou o momento para realmente olhar a paisagem que via a sua frente, já que nunca tinha estado no Mulholland Drive. Era lindo, ela conseguia identificar vários pontos da cidade, inclusive as montanhas com o letreiro de Hollywood e o prédio onde morava, que ficava a quinze minutos dali. Sua apreciação foi interrompida quando ela ouviu um berro vindo lá de baixo. Alguém xingara um palavrão bem alto, ecoando no barranco de terra. Ela treinou os ouvidos para ver se escutava novamente, mas só ouvia passos de alguém caminhando pesadamente sobre o asfalto da rampa de acesso.

Franziu o cenho para ir até a beirada do mirante, tentando enxergar o que acontecia. Estava longe demais e sua falta de óculos fez com que ela mal visse, mas era um homem em um terno cinza. Ele olhava para baixo e caminhava com certa pressa, chutando pedras que seus pés encontravam. _Estranho_.

O homem parou, de repente, e olhou em volta. Parecia sem fôlego. Ela quase gritou para perguntar se precisava de ajuda, porém ele voltou a andar, se aproximando. E ao se aproximar, Isabella passou a distinguir um pouco suas feições. Alto, muito branco, e com cabelos mais compridos e desalinhados do que se esperaria de alguém de terno e sapatos sociais. Os fios refletiam o sol poente resultando em um emaranhado de tons de dourado e laranja escuro.

Por um instante seu cerébro identificou o ser como alguém conhecido. Aquele cabelo... Parecia tanto, mas tanto o _dele_. Era uma bobagem, claro, mas ela continuou a observar o estranho subindo a íngreme rampa, aparentemente sem carregar nada. Ao menos sabia que não era um psicopata armado.

Ele fez a curva e ficou de frente, chegando nos últimos metros de subida. E o coração de Isabella gelou. Definitivamente, ela podia jurar que o cara parecia _demais_ com Edward.

- Porra, maravilha, agora estou alucinando. - murmurou a si mesma, respirando fundo. Será que podia estar vendo uma miragem? Será que sua cabeça tinha inventado todo esse momento?

Esperou que a miragem desaparecesse no vento, mas ele continuou caminhando em sua direção. Estava ficando mais e mais próximo, até que parou de andar e olhou para cima, diretamente para seus olhos.

- Bella? - ela ouviu. E não teria reação muito grave se alguém lhe chamasse assim, mas a voz do homem era uma que seus ouvidos não escutavam há dez anos. A mesma que continuava presa em sua mente.

Seu peito começou a bater estrondosamente rápido, e em poucos segundos, tudo o que enxergou foi a escuridão.

- Bella! - Edward gritou ao ver a moça desfalecer lá em cima. Continuou a gritar por ela, e correu, mesmo não tendo certeza se estava de fato vendo quem ele pensava ver.

Felizmente ela tinha escorado-se na barra de proteção e caíra para trás. Ele não podia nem imaginar o que aconteceria caso ela tivesse caído barranco abaixo. Chegou no alto do mirante e com o corpo lotado de adrenalina, ajoelhou-se para pegar a mulher.

Ela estava respirando. E aquele rosto... Era Bella. Não sabia como seria possível, mas era.

Carregou-a com certa dificuldade para colocá-la sentada no banco do carro ali parado, e começou a abaná-la com as mãos. Ele não fazia ideia de como proceder com pessoas desmaiadas, então apenas rezou para que ela estivesse bem.

_O que está acontecendo?_ Sua mente não conseguia processar direito os fatos. Uma hora ele estava pensando na garota idiota que partiu seu coração adolescente e como eles deveriam estar aqui juntos hoje, e agora ele estava... estava segurando a mesma garota em seus braços enquanto esperava ela acordar?

_Eu caí em outra dimensão? Isso não faz o menor sentido. _

- Acorda, Bella. - ele implorou, suas mãos tremendo ao tentar achar o celular. Ligaria para os bombeiros, mas quanto tempo eles levariam para chegar? - Merda. Acorda, por favor.

Felizmente, ele assistiu a moça desmaiada voltar a abrir os olhos. No segundo em que ela voltou seu rosto para o dele, o tempo pareceu parar, suspenso enquanto eles fitavam-se por incontáveis instantes.

Se pedissem para dizer seu próprio nome agora, Edward não saberia. Quanto tempo esperou para poder ver aqueles olhos novamente?

Um suspiro estrangulado de Bella interrompeu o momento, e ela abriu a boca para perguntar.

- O que aconteceu?

Não foi fácil achar a voz, mas ele respondeu.

- Você... você desmaiou.

- Quanto tempo eu fiquei apagada?

- Só alguns minutos. Se sente bem?

- Aham... - falou sentando-se mais ereta.

Toda aquela passagem parecia um sonho, daqueles bastante surreais, para ambos. Eles não podiam fazer outra coisa a não ser se contemplarem, varrendo os olhos por suas faces e deixando que se acostumassem novamente com aquelas fisionomias.

- Edward? - ela chamou em um fio de voz.

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça, confirmando.

- Meu Deus... - Bella o tocou, procurando o apoio das mãos dele para sair do carro. Sentir a mão fria na sua foi o bastante para constatar que ele era real, que aquilo não era um sonho bizarro. - Meu Deus. Você... Você está _aqui_.

- _Você_ _está aqui _digo eu.

- O-o que está fazendo aqui?

- Ahm, acho que... o mesmo que você? - ele gesticulou para a vista do mirante.

- Certo. - ela franziu o cenho, mas não pressionou para que ele falasse mais. Agora ela só queria dar um abraço bem forte nele. - Meu Deus, Edward Cullen. Não acredito que isso está acontecendo.

Ele abriu um sorriso nervoso, incrementado do espanto e surpresa que ainda o acometia.

- Eu sei. Que coisa mais louca, né?

- Totalmente. - Bella riu sem jeito. Logo perdeu-se novamente ao observar o rosto dele. O sorriso era o mesmo de sempre, os olhos eram tão verdes quanto ela recordava. _Ele está tão, mas tão bonito._

Mas ela ainda queria aquele abraço, então abriu os braços cautelosamente, falando meio desajeitada.

- Bom... Digo... Olá. - e esperou que ele viesse até ela. Edward hesitou por um momento, mas deu um passo a frente para que eles se abraçassem.

- Oi. - ele sussurrou. _O cabelo dela tem o mesmo cheiro_, foi a primeira coisa que pensou.

Enquanto isso, Bella só conseguia prestar atenção nos batimentos do coração dele, que estavam tão rápidos que ela era capaz de sentir contra seu próprio peito acelerado. _Estou abraçando Edward, _meu_ Edward._

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas como antes, porém na mesma hora prometeu a si mesma que não iria chorar na frente dele. Sugando o ar para manter a compostura, ela afastou-se, e tentou dar um sorriso amigável.

- Você está bem mesmo? - Edward perguntou novamente.

- Estou ótima. - falou, e sem cerimônias passou os olhos de cima a baixo pelo corpo dele. - Céus, deixa eu dar uma olhada em você.

Os ombros estavam mais largos, os braços mais fortes, a postura mais definida, e a barriga preenchia um pouco mais a camisa social. Mas o olhar doce continuava igual, embora um pouco anuviado por alguma coisa que ela não conseguia discernir. Edward tinha se tornado um homem e tanto.

- Você... cresceu. - constatou como uma boba.

- Bem, acho que você também, né? - respondeu, ainda embasbacado pela figura que via a frente. Aquela imagem no filme que tinha visto dela não fazia jus. O corpo de menina já não existia mais. Bella ganhara quadris e pernas elegantes, e seios bem mais fartos do que ele se lembrava. _Seios_ na garota que sempre reclamava sobre seus sutiãs serem pequenos demais em comparação às outras da sua idade. Era quase inacreditável.

- Não, é sério, você está mais... alto. Pelo menos uns 10 centímetros.

- Por aí, talvez.

- Você está ótimo.

- Você também, Bella.

_Bella_. O apelido era um que não ouvia há algum tempo. Isabella M. Swan tinha se tornado a pessoa que respondia por suas decisões e pagava suas contas. Quando viera para L.A. e começado a fazer amizades, apenas se apresentava como Isabella. Preferiu reservar esse lado íntimo às pessoas que deixara para trás. Apenas o seu pai ainda a chamava por Bella - ou o irritante Bells -, e ela se deu conta de que já não ligava para ele há meses.

- Então, você estava na cidade? - perguntou para quebrar o silêncio tenso que tomara conta.

- Aham. Estamos visitando a obra de um hospital em Santa Monica, na verdade.

- Na praia? Poxa, isso é a uns 40 minutos daqui.

- É, meu hotel fica ali na avenida. Um colega me trouxe até a entrada daqui, mas a porcaria do carro alugado não conseguia subir o morro.

- Entendo. - ela estava agoniada para saber se Edward havia lembrado-se do encontro de 30 de abril, ou se tinha apenas vindo até aqui por pura curiosidade turística. Mas optou por não parecer uma desesperada total. - Bem, então quer dizer que agora você constrói hospitais?

- Dentre outras coisas, sim. - sorriu timidamente. - Vim com a empreiteira onde eu trabalho.

- Que bom, Edward. Isso é muito bom.

- É sim.

Ela molhou os lábios, pensando em como abordaria a próxima pergunta, mas falou de qualquer forma, hesitantemente.

- Ei, você tem que voltar pro hotel logo? Porque trouxe umas cervejas, então se você quiser ficar e conversar um pouco...

Ao ouvir aquilo, Edward pareceu voltar a si.

Durante todos esses anos ele havia recriado várias conversas e cenários perfeitos onde reencontrava-se com Bella e lhe diria poucas e boas. Ela tinha o magoado _tanto_.

Mas na real, como lidar com algo assim? De repente dar de cara com uma pessoa que ele não via há tanto tempo, aquela mesma pessoa que tinha sido encaixotada e mandada para um canto escuro de seu coração. Edward pode até ter criado diálogos em sua mente, mas nada tinha o preparado para o que sentia no momento, e era totalmente diferente de como ele esperava. Agora, vendo-a tão viva na sua frente, ele simplesmente não era capaz de ir, embora soubesse que, pela lógica, deveria estar com raiva dela.

Sabia que havia todo o potencial para que este fosse um encontro doloroso e muito desconfortável, mas queria ficar aqui e apenas falar um pouco com ela. Tudo o que acontecera nas últimas semanas em sua vida precisa ser exorcizado de alguma forma, e ele viu esse acaso como uma oportunidade para respirar novos ares em seus pulmões. Queria esquecer um pouco seus problemas do presente. Queria ouvir sua voz.

- Eu adoraria ficar. - respondeu, enfim.

- Mas?

- Não tem 'mas'. Não estou com pressa. Na verdade, eu tenho só mais um compromisso na cidade.

- Ah é?

- Aham. Preciso ver o por do sol de hoje. - ele jogou a isca, esperando que ela a mordesse.

E ela mordeu. Viu quando olhos se iluminaram, e o sorriso mais largo até então se abriu. Ambos lembravam-se da promessa, já era um bom começo.

- Eu também preciso. - falou ela com entusiasmo. - Espera só um segundo?

- Claro.

Ele observou Bella virar-se e entrar no carro. Reparou que era um Peugeot conversível azul escuro, e ele achou graça pela forma como o veículo se adequava àquela mulher. Era exatamente o tipo de carro que ela sonhava ter aos 16 anos quando tirou sua carteira. Um lindo clássico, um pouco dramático e que podia chamar a atenção por onde passava, bastava você apertar o botão certo. Condizia um pouco com a personalidade da Bella que fora sua namorada um dia.

O som começou a tocar o cd que ela trouxera, iniciando por uma música do REM. Ela decidiu abrir o teto do carro, e enquanto esperava abrir, pegou o pack de cervejas do saco, tirando uma para si e uma para Edward.

- Dirigindo e bebendo, Swan? - ele provocou, aceitando a bebida. Estava tirando sarro, mas nem tanto. Tinha a impressão de que ela poderia ser imprudente o bastante para tal, e a ideia o desagradava.

- Óbvio que eu não vou beber tudo isso. Só uma, não tem problema.

- Certo.

Bella ofereceu sua garrafa para que brindassem, e os gargalos tocaram-se sem que os dois pronunciassem uma palavra.

- Vamos sentar? - ela acenou para dentro do carro já descoberto pelo teto conversível.

- Claro. - respondeu ele. Antes de abrir a porta do passageiro, deu a cerveja para Bella segurar. Começou a se desvencilhar das roupas desconfortáveis tirando o paletó, a gravata, desabotoando alguns botões da camisa e enrolando as mangas até os cotovelos. Rezou que não estivesse fedendo, já que sentira que suara com o esforço feito para caminhar até aqui em cima.

Ele jogou os restos de roupas no banco traseiro, e Bella seguiu com os olhos, reparando na etiqueta exposta.

- Terno italiano?

- Acho que sim. - respondeu ao sentar-se no banco de couro claro e retomar sua Heineken. - Não sei bem onde Ang... onde compraram pra mim. Por quê?

- Por nada. Eu só nunca pensei que fosse te ver todo engomadinho assim. Cai bem em você.

- É, acho que já fiz muita coisa que você jamais imaginou...

- Nem me fale. - ela concordou.

- Então...

- Sim?

- Você é meio que uma... estrela de Hollywood agora?

Bella riu do comentário inusitado.

- Não chego a tanto. Só sou uma atriz. Ou fui, sei lá.

- Como assim? Desistiu de atuar?

- Não, quero dizer, eu continuo atuando, só não é mais minha prioridade. Estava bem difícil conseguir trabalhos. Além do mais, agora estou investindo na minha carreira de diretora. É o que eu mais quero hoje em dia.

Edward a olhou, vendo como ela falava com um tom de determinação. Havia alegria no rosto dela e também um certo orgulho. Era surpreendentemente aprazível ver aquilo.

- Você realmente conseguiu.

- Por que o espanto? - ela riu.

- Bom, nunca imaginei que aquele cursinho de teatro te levaria tão longe. Mas levou... Me desculpe por ter duvidado, aliás.

- Te desculpar? Qual é, você tinha toda a razão de duvidar. Era uma loucura mesmo.

- Está dando o braço a torcer? - ele provocou.

- Dou até os dois! Sabe, Edward, eu tenho plena consciência de que eu era uma doida e imatura. Se hoje em dia eu ouvisse uma criança de 17 anos falando que quer vir pra Hollywood, eu interviria o mais rápido possível pra salvar essa pobre alma.

- Está salvando gente agora? Não é a toa que chamam isso aqui de Cidade dos Anjos. - ele debochou bebendo um gole, mas ela ignorou o comentário ácido.

- Em todo caso, não foi bem o cursinho que me trouxe até aqui, aquilo era só um pontapé. Foi a minha força de vontade. E sorte, claro.

Edward assentiu a cabeça, e quando pareceu não ter mais o que dizer, Bella voltou a falar.

- Você já viu algum trabalho meu?

Ele sorriu acanhado.

- Ah, sim... Algumas coisas.

- Jura? - ela perguntou surpresa. - Eu só perguntei por perguntar. Ninguém vê os filmes que faço.

- Pois eu já vi.

- E o que achou? Por favor, me diga que gostou. Se não gostou, pode mentir.

Edward riu, mas decidiu falar a verdade. Sempre acompanhava os trabalhos dela, mesmo que achasse isso a maior auto-tortura do mundo. Acompanhar a vida de Bella de longe era bonito e ao mesmo tempo triste. Ele nunca admitiu para ninguém, mas tinha um tremendo orgulho por tudo o que ela havia realizado, mesmo que também odiasse o que ela fizera para que aquilo acontecesse.

- Você sabe que eu nunca fui muito de acompanhar os últimos lançamentos, mas eu vi _Duas Vidas, Duas Garotas _ano passado. Foi bem legal.

Ela gargalhou.

- Porra, você cita justo aquele que tem minha primeira cena de sexo. E com uma mulher ainda por cima! _Homens_...

- Ei, eu não vi _só_ por causa disso.

- Ah, então você admite que, _em partes_, viu por causa disso?

- Eu realmente achei a sua performance excelente, ok?

Bella o encarou, comprimindo os olhos para que ele parasse de mentir.

- E... foi sexy. - confessou, enfim. - Pronto, falei. Foi bem sexy.

Ela riu, sacudindo a cabeça. _Garotos não mudam nunca. _

- Me diga, você ainda é obcecado por Clube da Luta?

- Não tanto. - ele riu. - Digamos que eu ampliei bastante meus horizontes nesses últimos anos. Já li uns três livros que me fizeram ficar obcecado também.

- Justo. Enfim, só perguntei porque eu conheci o Chuck Palahniuk ano passado.

Os olhos dele brilharam ao ouvir aquilo.

- Mentira?

- É sério. Eu só conseguia pensar em você e no quanto você era fã do maldito Clube da Luta. E ainda fiz o Chuck autografar uma cópia daquela porcaria de livro.

- Bella, isso é... incrível. Esse cara é um mito.

- Eu sei. E antes que você fique pensando que eu sou uma vaca sem coração: sim, eu pretendia te enviar o livro. Agora que você apareceu na minha frente, vai me poupar o trabalho de procurar o seu endereço.

- Eu... estou sem palavras.

- Pode me agradecer. - ela riu.

- Muito obrigado.

- De nada. - sorriu. - Mas então, Cullen, o que mais você tem feito da vida além de visitar obras?

- Essa é uma pergunta muito subjetiva e que pode ter uma resposta bastante extensa. - ele brincou. - O que você quer saber, exatamente?

- Como foi sua experiência na faculdade? Você foi pra Yale, certo?

- Isso foi um chute, ou...?

- Ahm, eu meio que procurei saber. - ela admitiu, sua voz mais baixa pela pontada de vergonha. Tinha tentado saber notícias de Edward um ano depois de sair de Forks, e conseguiu através de um amigo em comum. Ele nunca ficou sabendo disso.

- Você _procurou_ saber? Acho que me ligar para perguntar diretamente como estavam indo as coisas tomaria muito tempo na sua agenda lotada, né? - a amargura no tom de ironia não passou despercebida.

- Edward...

- Não. - ele a cortou. - Deixa pra lá. Não precisa se explicar agora.

Ela suspirou.

- Eu realmente tive minhas razões. Se você estiver a fim de me ouvir, eu ficaria muito grata por poder me explicar.

- Bella, eu só... não estou num bom momento. Estou com muita coisa na cabeça. Esquece isso, vamos... vamos tentar manter essa conversa o mais leve possível, ok?

- Tem alguma coisa errada?

- Não quero falar sobre isso agora.

- Ok. - ela resolveu respeitar o pedido dele. - Bom, então me conte como foi em Yale. Estou louca pra ouvir.

- Foi... a faculdade. - ele deu de ombros. - Passei por toda aquela experiência, os cinco melhores e piores anos da vida de todo mundo.

- Não da minha. - ela retorquiu em um murmúrio.

- Bom, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Entendi.

- Foi bem duro me acostumar com o ritmo das aulas. Em certo ponto eu pensei em desistir, mas já que estava naquele barco, eu não iria pular fora no meio. Até que finalmente consegui me formar. Valeu a pena, eu acho.

- Engenharia Civil, certo?

Ele tomou um gole de cerveja e respondeu.

- Uhum. E claro que minha mãe pendurou meu diploma na sala de estar deles.

- Isso é a cara da sua mãe! - riu Bella.

- Sim. Uma cafonalha só. Mas não posso reclamar. Foram eles que pagaram, então têm o direito até de usá-lo como papel higiênico se quiserem...

- Falando nisso, como estão Carlisle e Esme?

- Indo bem. Um pouco mais rabugentos e um pouco menos saudáveis do que antigamente, mas estão bem.

- Que bom.

- Eu nunca mais vi o seu pai depois que fui pra Yale. Como anda o velho Swan?

- Ah, você sabe. A mesma coisa de sempre. Aquele ali não vai mudar nunca.

- Poxa, ele me detestava, né?

- Que nada. - ela riu. - Ele detestaria qualquer um que tentasse tirar a pureza da menininha dele.

- E eu não só tentei, como consegui.

Ela gargalhou, concordando. - Diversas vezes, ainda por cima.

- E sua mãe? Tem falado com ela? - Edward perguntou hesitante, temendo a resposta. E não foi boa.

- Que mãe? - ela respondeu secamente, com uma risada de escárnio.

Renee não tinha sido a melhor mãe do mundo. Trabalhava demais, estava sempre viajando sozinha, e passava praticamente metade do ano fora. Era uma mulher mais independente do que uma mãe deveria ser. Quando Charlie descobriu que ela estava o traindo, Bella tinha apenas 15 anos. E foi nesse período que tudo começou a ir por água abaixo.

Renee jurou de pés juntos, se desculpou mil vezes e prometeu que não iria mais ver aquele cara, se recusando a sair de casa. Charlie, como o homem perdidamente apaixonado que era, aceitou. E conforme a filha crescia e formava suas próprias opiniões, a relação das duas se tornava insuportável. Não havia um dia sequer que elas não brigassem, sempre que a mãe estava em casa. E claro que a mulher não havia terminado com o amante - os telefonemas que Bella sempre atendia eram provas suficientes. Renee apenas não era capaz de deixar o marido e a filha livres. Era egoísta demais.

Por isso, no momento em que a garota recebeu a resposta sobre a audição que fizera em Seattle para seu primeiro filme, ela não pensou duas vezes. Era sua chance de sair daquele inferno e ao mesmo tempo começar a perseguir o seu sonho, por mais que doesse deixar Edward para trás.

Ao menos a sua partida serviu para que sua mãe finalmente aceitasse se separar do pai, um ano depois. Charlie não lutou muito - ele não era um cara de brigas. Bella concluiu que devia ter ficado chato para Renee não ter mais ninguém para atazanar.

- Isso é um não, então. - ele assumiu. - Desculpe.

- Sem problemas. - respondeu.

- Outro dia estava pensando no seu primo. A gente era tão amigo, mas eu perdi contato. Como ele está?

- Ah, Jake está ótimo. Ele teve um filho, já tem cinco anos.

- Jura? - ele riu. - Jake com um filho... quem diria.

- É, eu sei. - ela sorriu. - Aliás, quer ouvir outra coisa doida? Meu pai está namorando.

- O quê? Não acredito. Quem é a felizarda?

- É a Sue... Era nossa vizinha, você deve lembrar dela.

- Claro que eu lembro. - Edward ficou boquiaberto, mas até que o par fez sentido para ele. - Ela sempre foi tão legal com a gente. Charlie escolheu bem.

- Você amava os cookies que ela trazia quase todo dia.

- Sabe, mais do que isso... eu sou muito grato a Sue. Acho que nunca agredeci a ela propriamente.

- Por quê? - perguntou curiosa.

- Bem, quando você... quando você foi embora, ela me ajudou um pouco.

- É? - ela não sabia se queria ouvir. Temia se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo se ficasse sabendo como Edward havia reagido logo após sua partida.

- É... Eu fiquei tão revoltado, que me recusava até a sair de casa. Eu tentava sempre fazer com que seu pai me desse notícias suas, mas ele nunca cedia.

- Eu pedi a ele que não dissesse nada. Era melhor assim...

- Era o que ele me dizia. Mas foi terrível não ter notícias. Então quando chegou a época de eu ir para a faculdade e seguir com a minha vida, Sue veio me visitar e me falou tudo o que eu queria ouvir. Que você estava bem e que estava contente.

- Me desculpe, Edward. - falou com suavidade. - Eu não tenho como pedir desculpas suficientes. Foi tão estúpido da minha parte.

- Já falei, esquece isso.

- Eu parti seu coração, é impossível esquecer. - ela sussurrou.

- Eu não te odeio, se é o que te preocupa, ok?

_Mas eu às vezes me odeio_, ela queria falar, porém apenas murmurou um "ok".

- Resumindo, aqueles anos foram um misto de depressão com momentos eufóricos. Você deve ter uma ideia de como é a vida num dormitório de faculdade. O único problema era quando eu me lembrava... Sair de casa, deixar toda aquela vida pra trás e recomeçar foi muito difícil. Foi tão difícil me desapegar, até das coisas materiais.

- Eu entendo muito bem esse sentimento, acredite.

- Como?

- Digo... deixar Forks e vir pra Los Angeles com alguns doláres no bolso foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz na vida. Ou melhor, a _segunda_ coisa.

- E qual foi a primeira?

- A primeira… - sua voz falhou. - A primeira foi me acostumar a viver longe de você.

- Então a gente tem alguma coisa em comum. - afirmou ele com a voz gentil, contrastante com a tensão que se construiu com o rumo do papo.

Ele baixou os olhos, então, o que fez Bella desviar seu olhar também. O movimento que os dedos dele fizeram ao brincar com o rótulo da garrafa chamou sua atenção. E o que ela enxergou naquele dedo anelar deixou-lhe com uma estranha sensação na garganta. Como não tinha visto aquilo antes? Estava enfeitiçada demais pela presença dele, talvez.

Sua ficha caiu, de repente.

Edward estava domado agora, para sempre. Não sabia de onde tinha vindo a sensação, mas doeu um pouco saber que ele não era mais exatamente _dela_, mesmo que já não fosse há uma década.

- Como vai sua esposa? - ela deixou escapar o que pensava. Edward a olhou com um lampejo de surpresa, já que não havia sequer mencionado a mulher desde que chegara aqui.

- M-minha esposa?

- Qual é, esse bambolê dourado no seu dedo é só enfeite? - ela tentou brincar.

- Ah, isso. - ele olhou para a aliança, parecendo distante.

Bella respirou fundo e pediu suavemente.

- Me fala sobre ela.

Edward ficou calado por alguns instantes, sem que viessem palavras para descrever a mulher com quem dividia uma vida atualmente. A mulher que ele aprendeu a amar. Algo era estranho ao pensar em falar dela para Bella, e ele tinha prometido a si mesmo que não traria essas questões para a conversa. Mas todo esse encontro já estava sendo estranho o suficiente, então passou a dizer o que lhe vinha à mente.

- Seu nome é Angela. Ela... ela tem 27 anos. É morena. Muito inteligente. E... ela tem um projeto com crianças carentes. Ela adora cavalos também, a família dela tem um sítio.

Bella assentiu à medida que ele falava.

- Boas informações aleatórias sobre a Angela.

- Desculpe. - falou sem jeito. - O que você quer saber sobre ela?

- Sei lá. - deu de ombros. - As coisas de sempre. O que ela faz da vida, há quanto tempo estão casados, essas coisas…

- Bem, o casamento tem 3 anos. E ela é administradora. Ela é tipo... a mulher perfeita, sabe. É linda. Fala três línguas, e já é sócia da empreiteira da família dela.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, é a empreiteira onde você trabalha e foi lá que vocês se conheceram, certo?

- Sim... Qual é, agora eu vou realmente achar que você estava me stalkeando esse tempo todo.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não, foi só um chute certo.

Os dois se calaram após isso. Bella pois não sabia mais se queria ouvir sobre Angela, já que ele não parecia tão animado assim de falar dela. E Edward porque não sabia mais o que dizer. Nem ao menos sabia se ainda era de fato casado. Angela poderia estar nesse momento contactando advogados para assinar o divórcio.

Como a vida dele tinha virado de cabeça para baixo novamente? Como ele veio parar de novo no olho de um furacão? Estava ficando cansativo viver dessa forma.

Os dois ficaram a fitar o horizonte. O sol, quase a ponto de cair atrás das montanhas, brilhava no céu de um intenso laranja.

- Acho que esse é o grande momento. - Edward suspirou, acenando a cabeça para frente.

- É lindo.

- É sim.

Eles assistiram em silêncio por exatos três minutos, enquanto a esfera de fogo sumia diante de seus olhos.

Apesar do momento significante para os dois, Edward não conseguia aproveitá-lo da forma correta. O sol estava indo embora. Mais um dia de sua vida indo embora, e ele só sentia aquela coisa estranha que pesava seu peito ultimamente.

Iria fazer 29 anos em menos de dois meses. Deveria estar sentindo-se no auge da sua vida, mas o que sentia era o contrário. Afinal, o que mais ele teria pela frente, se tão cedo já tinha conseguido praticamente tudo o que almejava? A vida era só isso, então? Trabalhar e trabalhar, voltar para casa, jantar com a esposa, brigar com ela e depois fazer as pazes?

Talvez fosse ingrato da sua parte pensar assim, mas ele sentia-se frustrado. Definitivamente esperava mais quando fizera o pacto de encontrar-se com Bella nesse mesmo dia, dez anos atrás. O que o deixava triste é dar-se conta de que mesmo após passar por cima de tantos obstáculos, ele não sentia-se como um vencedor. Parecia que tinham lhe sugado a ânsia de viver, de buscar por mais. Logo ele, que sempre fora o garoto mais alegre da turma; o filho iluminado de seus pais.

Tinha o palpite de que os médicos chamavam isso de depressão, mas para Edward aquilo nada mais era do que crescer.

Ele olhou para Bella no outro assento, perdida em suas próprias divagações e se perguntou se ela sentia a mesma coisa. Ambos costumavam ter uma conexão tão forte que chegava a ser bizarra. Sempre compartilhavam dos mesmos sentimentos, por mais diferentes que fossem suas personalidades. Eram capazes de passar horas deitados lado a lado falando sobre tudo e todos, mas às vezes apenas ficavam calados, deixando suas ideias se manifestarem, só para poder começar tudo de novo.

Ainda era tão surreal vê-la aqui. Não conseguia não pensar em tantas questões que o acompanhavam através dos anos. E se ela tivesse ficado em Forks? E se ele tivesse vindo morar com ela em Los Angeles, seriam felizes hoje? Pensar no que podiam ter sido e nunca foram o deixava triste. Sentia pena pelo que o destino tinha feito com eles.

Edward não sabia - não tinha como saber, afinal, ele não lia pensamentos -, mas a mulher ao seu lado naquele momento também indagava a mesma coisa.

- É estranho. - ele suspirou profundamente, ávido para sair de sua própria cabeça por uns instantes.

- O quê?

- Não sei se era bem isso que eu esperava quando fizemos aquele pacto... Você disse que ia provar pra mim que ainda seríamos as mesmas pessoas, mas eu acho que me perdi muito no caminho.

- Por que você acha isso? - ela perguntou, realmente curiosa para saber.

- Sei lá. Às vezes eu tenho essa sensação de que eu acabei sendo um completo clichê. Não sei.

- Defina um completo clichê, Edward.

- Eu consegui uma esposa certinha, levo uma vida regrada no subúrbio, tenho um trabalho de quarenta horas por semana num escritório no centro. Eu bebo cerveja aos sábados, vou a jogos de beisebol no domingo. Virei um clichê de americano medíocre, quando que isso aconteceu?

- Ei, ei. Também não é assim. - ela recolheu as pernas para sentar-se de frente para ele. - Nem todo mundo precisa viver uma vida instável, como eu levo. Tem dias que eu realmente preferiria morar numa casinha branca no subúrbio de classe média, do que não saber se vou ter dinheiro pra pagar o próximo aluguel.

- Sei lá. - ele tombou a cabeça para trás, sentindo-se cansado. - Eu ando percebendo algumas coisas e só me sinto tão... vazio.

- Oh, que papo é esse? Não fale isso.

- Meus sonhos, Bella. Você lembra? Tudo aquilo que eu queria fazer, toda a minha vontade simplesmente sumiu. Parece que todos eles foram pisoteados. Ser gente grande é uma merda.

- Ninguém disse que ia ser fácil...

Ele voltou os olhos para ela. E depois riu, de si mesmo e da situação. Riu para não chorar.

- Que foi agora? - Bella quis entender a graça.

- Estou reclamando como um moleque emo suicida. Eu não sou assim.

- Eu sei que você não é. Além disso... quais são seus sonhos agora? Duvido que seja tão inalcançáveis assim.

- O problema não é muito que sejam inalcançáveis. O que mudou foi minha força de vontade.

- Não seja tão pessimista. Vamos lá, você conseguiu trabalhar no que sempre quis. Já é um começo, nem todos conseguem.

- Verdade, apesar de não ser como eu fabricava na minha mente.

- Nunca é. Eu consegui algumas coisas que eu queria na profissão, mas eu sempre tive consciência de que não seria perfeito.

Edward decidiu entrar na onda dela, e confessou. - Eu ainda quero fazer aquela viagem pela Europa e Ásia.

- Você não está meio velho pra sair de mochilão por aí? - ela brincou.

- Obrigado pelo apoio.

- Foi mal. - ela riu. - É que agora fica difícil te imaginar dormindo num colchão pestilento e dividindo banheiros com dezenas de marmanjos.

- Vai ver foi pra isso que eu trabalhei tanto. A porcaria do dinheiro agora pode ter algum bom uso. - deu de ombros. - Você já foi pra lá?

- Hm, já tive uma filmagem na Bulgária. Foi bem legal. E de lá nós fomos pra França. É tudo aquilo que você imagina e mais um pouco.

- Eu ainda quero ir. Espero conseguir.

- Você vai. - ela afirmou convicta.

Edward não tinha viajado para muitos países. Na verdade, apenas dois, e um deles foi durante uma viagem a trabalho. Angela não tinha gostado nada da ideia de passar a lua de mel em locais tão exóticos como os que ele havia sugerido, então foram para o Havaí. E a viagem perfeita acabou passando longe de fazer jus ao título, já que chovera o tempo todo e os récem casados ficaram grande parte do tempo trancados no quarto de hotel. Ao menos fizeram bom uso de tudo o que a suíte presidencial ridiculamente cara oferecia.

- Quais são seus _outros_ sonhos? - Bella pressionou, querendo animá-lo. Alguma coisa estava rolando com Edward, ela podia sentir a vibração negativa vindo dele. Sempre fora assim. Ele podia ser a pessoa mais pra cima e brincalhona do mundo, mas tinha uma terrível tendência à melancolia que o sugava vez ou outra para baixo.

- Eu ainda quero construir minha casa na praia.

- Ah, seria demais. Eu morro de vontade de morar mais perto das praias daqui. Espero um dia ter dinheiro o suficiente. Já viu aquelas mansões? Chega a ser ridículo.

- Tenho um grande pressentimento de que você vai ter uma também.

- Tomara. - ela respondeu, e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios quando se recordou de uma coisa. - Ei, se lembra quando a gente ia pra casa de praia dos seus pais?

Ele sorriu também.

- Claro que sim.

- Era tão legal. Se bem que de tanto a gente ficar tostando nossas bundas no sol, ganhei marcas permanentes do biquíni. Até pouco tempo eu ainda tinha.

- E seus biquínis eram sempre enormes.

- Cala a boca! - ela riu. - Você achava a coisa mais sexy do mundo.

- Óbvio que eu achava. Quanto mais pelada eu te visse, melhor.

E eles nunca tiveram pudores com suas nudezas, de fato. Nos verões era sempre a mesma coisa, e havia um bom motivo para que esperassem o ano todo por ele.

À noite, depois de passar o dia na praia, eles se divertiam em festas repletas de amigos e bebidas proibidas para os menores de idade. Quando chegavam à casa, eles escapavam para o quarto do outro no meio da madrugada, e deixavam que a natureza falasse por si. Faziam amor, mesmo que não soubessem muito bem nomear isso e que fossem inspirados pelo tesão dos hormônios adolescentes.

Só dormiam quando estavam cansados demais para manterem seus olhos abertos, sempre ao som de algum cd que Edward pegava de sua coleção, nos braços um do outro, correndo o risco de serem pegos pela manhã e não se importando muito com isso.

A vida era tão boa para eles naqueles verões.

- É estranho, não? Lembrar dessas coisas. - comentou Bella. - Nós éramos tão jovens, e tão...

- Felizes?

- É. - ela concordou, deixando as lembranças se assentarem em seus devidos lugares.

Edward reconheceu a música do Tom Petty que começou a tocar no carro, e reparou que o painel do som marcava que o cd estava quase no final. Percebeu que eram músicas que ele não ouvia há séculos, e talvez fosse por isso que estivesse de repente se sentindo tão velho.

- Que cd é esse? - perguntou.

- É o que eu montei naquele dia.

- Qual dia? - Bella montava muitos cds em seu computador antigo, depois que descobrira o gravador caseiro. Antes era viciada em gravar músicas diretamente do rádio com suas fitas K7.

- No dia que combinamos esse encontro.

- Não acredito que você guardou isso.

- Claro que eu guardei. Tenho tudo guardado, Edward.

Eles ouviram a música por um tempo, curtindo a boa nostalgia de quando se redescobria uma canção antiga que não se ouvia há tantos anos. Música sempre tinha sido uma paixão partilhada pelos dois, e esteve presente em muitos momentos da vida conjunta, então era natural que Bella ainda não acreditasse que eles estavam novamente fazendo algo que fizeram tantas vezes um dia.

Mal havia caído a ficha de que ele escolhera sua companhia hoje. Ela tinha certeza que havia o magoado tanto, então não entendia como era possível que ele ainda quisesse ver a sua cara.

- Edward, por que você está aqui,_ de verdade_?

- Eu já não disse? Estava por perto da cidade. Aí olhei a placa do Mulholland Drive, e de repente me lembrei. Deu vontade de subir aqui. Não pensei muito no que estava fazendo.

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei. Céus, você é o campeão em desviar os assuntos.

- Não estou desviando assunto, só respondi o que você perguntou.

- Ok, deixe-me reformular. Por que você resolveu ficar aqui, do meu lado, tendo todo o direito de dar as costas e ir embora?

Ele ficou quieto por longos minutos, contemplando a paisagem. Queria dizer a verdade, que ele só desejava conversar com alguém que não estivesse envolvido na sua vida atual. Alguém que não fosse julgá-lo, como todos os amigos do casal em Nova York. Quando algo dava errado, Edward sempre era vilão da relação para eles, mesmo que na verdade não houvesse vilões ou mocinhos nessa situação.

- Então? - ela perguntou.

Apesar de ser Bella, que de uma forma ou de outra sempre estava envolvida na sua vida, Edward decidiu contar a verdade. Não tinha muito a perder, afinal.

- Eu não queria ficar sozinho. Eu precisava de alguém...

- O que está acontecendo? Me fala.

- Angela quer ter um filho.

Bella não esperava por essa resposta.

- Oh.

- É. E... antes de viajar, a gente teve uma briga feia, a pior que já tivemos. Porque eu disse não.

- Você não quer ter filhos? - perguntou ela suavemente. - Você sempre disse que queria.

- Não, eu... Quero, mas não agora.

- E vocês brigaram por causa disso? Desculpe te dizer, mas sua esposa precisava respeitar a sua decisão.

- O problema é que eu não sei o que houve, acho que entrei em pânico quando ouvi ela falando tão decididamente, como se _tivesse_ que acontecer, sabe? Comecei a jogar na cara dela tudo o que estava errado no casamento, e falei que eu ainda precisava viver mais para ser pai. E aí... aí Angela disse que eu "obviamente não tenho maturidade suficiente" para arcar com os desejos dela, e que nós não estamos no mesmo estágio do relacionamento. - ele pausou e suspirou. - Ela decidiu que quando eu voltasse já teria dado entrada no pedido de divórcio.

Bella resfolegou.

- Edward, isso é péssimo. Você está legal? - ela virou-se para encará-lo. - Céus, bem que eu senti que não estava tudo bem. Você deve estar arrasado.

- Bem, não estou no meu melhor momento. Estou me sentindo um merda, mas o pior é que...

- O quê?

- Desde que eu entrei naquele avião pra vir para cá, estou sentindo um alívio que não deveria estar sentindo. Quero dizer, eu amo Angela, mas não sei se tenho forças pra lutar pelo meu casamento. Os argumentos que ela usou foram bastante coerentes. Ela tem razão. Eu realmente não estou pronto pra tudo aquilo, não acho que tenho maturidade ainda pra ter um filho. E todo mundo ao meu redor já está nessa fase.

- Isso não é motivo pra você se sentir mal. Eu tenho certeza que eu também ainda não cheguei nessa fase. Nem sei se vou chegar um dia...

- Não consigo não me sentir mal, Bella. Desde aquele dia eu não consegui parar de pensar na perspectiva de um divórcio, e de repente eu me senti tão livre... Isso é horrível. Eu sou um cara horrível.

- Ei, nem comece com isso. - ela esticou a mão para segurar o braço dele. Precisava que ele prestasse atenção. Bella o conhecia em sua essência, e sabia que ele estava longe de ser um babaca. - Você não é um cara horrível, Edward, muito menos por causa disso.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Eu tenho certeza que isso tudo que você sentiu é normal. Casamento é uma responsabilidade do caramba, você tem que estar sempre batalhando pra que dê certo. Tenho certeza que é cansativo, então você sentir alívio é natural.

Edward a fitou por alguns instantes, e inspirou o ar profundamente. Talvez Bella estivesse certa, mas quem era ela para ter conhecimento sobre relacionamentos, quando tudo o que eles já viveram juntos provava exatamente o contrário?

Ele mandou para dentro o resto da segunda cerveja, e reparou que já tinha ficado quase completamente escuro no mirante. As luzes da cidade já haviam sido acesas, e de repente sentiu uma imensa vontade de mover-se por aquelas ruas. Precisava ver gente.

- Vamos sair daqui e comer alguma coisa? - perguntou. Bella demorou um segundo, mas assentiu.

- Claro. Tem alguma preferência?

- Adivinhe.

Ela sorriu, ligando o carro. Ele realmente não havia mudado tanto.

- Cheeseburguers. - declarou, e começou a dirigir em direção ao seu restaurante fast food preferido.

Edward nunca tinha andando em um conversível, e estranhou a primeira rajada de vento que bateu em seu rosto enquanto eles cruzavam a avenida Mulholland. Era refrescante, mas ele se perguntou se Bella não se importava com o cabelo bagunçado que iria ficar depois.

Ele olhou para ela ao volante. Estava tão bonita. Tão madura e segura de si. Não que a garota que ele conhecia já não fosse autoconfiante por natureza, porém agora era diferente - agora ela tinha realmente algo de que se orgulhar na vida. Ele podia estar errado, mas ao menos era isso que parecia.

De repente, um carro vermelho ultrapassou pela esquerda, quase fazendo com que eles batassem na lateral.

- Imbecil! - Bella xingou e berrou, como sempre. - Viu só aquilo?

- Porra, as pessoas dirigem muito mal aqui. - ele falou, segundos antes de Bella cruzar a pista sem ligar a seta, recebendo buzinadas. Edward se segurou no assento. - Inclusive você!

- A gente tem que seguir o fluxo, ué!

Depois de tensos dez minutos no trânsito, eles chegaram ao _In-n-Out_. Edward não entendeu como ela tinha coragem de deixar o carro todo aberto no estacionamento, mas não falou nada. Devia ser costume daqui, quem sabe.

Assim que entraram, alguns pares de olhos viraram para encará-los. Quando passaram por uma mesa de adolescentes, entretanto, Edward reparou que a conversa morreu por uns instantes, e olhares os fuzilaram sutilmente.

- Hm. - ele murmurou, confuso, ao pararem no fim da fila.

- Que foi?

- Isso é normal?

- O quê?

- Quando nós entramos, um monte de gente virou o rosto pra ver quem era. - ele falou em voz baixa. - Será que te reconheceram?

- Não sei. Já devem ter visto a minha cara, mas nem devem saber o meu nome. É sempre assim. E essa coisa de todos virarem é comum na cidade. Tem turista que vai aos lugares e fica esperando que uma celebridade entre. Agora, você imagina uma Angelina Jolie entrando nisso aqui?

Edward riu.

- Ela é tão magrela, uns cheeseburguers cairiam bem.

Bella ia começar a contar de quando encontrou a atriz bêbada em uma festa, mas a fila andou e chegou sua vez. Ela pediu e pagou por dois sanduíches duplos com tudo extra, como costumava pedir, embora estivesse tentando manter a dieta que começara semana passada. Seu _personal_ iria matá-la, mas era fácil esquecer das ameaças do grandalhão Felix quando ela colocava na boca aquela oitava maravilha em forma de carboidrato e gordura. Muita gordura.

Eles sentaram-se com os pedidos na mesa de frente para a janela. E Edward continuou sentindo algo esquisito no ar - estavam sendo observados.

- Bella? - chamou enquanto ela ajeitava-se para comer.

- Oi.

- Por que... por que ainda estão olhando pra gente? - Edward sussurrou constrangido. - Ou melhor, aquela senhora está olhando pra _mim_.

- Provavelmente porque seu cabelo está uma festa. - ela riu, o surpreendendo ao levar os dedos até a cabeça dele e tentar colocar os fios no lugar. - E porque você está de terno. Bem, com a metade dele, pelo menos.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, olhando em volta sorrateiramente.

- Cacete, esse povo daqui é muito excêntrico mesmo, pra não dizer outra coisa. Tem gente de óculos escuros. _À noite_. Que porra é essa?

Bella riu da observação com tom indignado.

- Essa é a Califórnia, baby. Vamos lá, pare de resmungar e come logo. Vai ser o melhor hamburguer da sua vida, vê só.

Eles começaram a comer, e de fato, era maravilhoso. Edward constatou que poderia comer só isso por muitos dias, mesmo que metade de sua mente o repreendesse por ainda ter um paladar tão infantil.

Bella sentiu um calor no peito ao vê-lo degustando seu sanduíche. Era engraçado como, sem perceber, ela sentira saudades até dos pequenos detalhes, como a expressão de felicidade que estampava o rosto do rapaz sempre que comia algo gostoso.

- Que foi? - Edward a pegou olhando, mas ela logo disfarçou.

- Nada não... Está gostoso, né?

- Muito. Porra, por que não temos isso lá em Washington? Burguer King não é nada perto disso.

Rindo, ela brincou. - Por que você acha que eu amo essa cidade?

- Você realmente ama esse lugar, não é? - ele perguntou em tom mais sério.

- É muito fácil gostar daqui. - ela assentiu. - É tudo muito fascinante... Eu amo o sol, o calor. Adoro como às vezes eu começo o dia com um plano, e termino em um lugar conhecendo gente super interessante. Não consigo pensar em outro local que combinaria mais comigo.

- Parece mesmo com você.

- É. - ela sorriu, mas continuou. - O problema é que aqui é muito instável, sabe? As pessoas são meio instáveis.

- Superficiais, você quer dizer?

- Existe muita gente superficial, claro. Mas muitos são como eu, só querem uma chance pra fazer o que ama. Eu estou falando sobre os laços que a gente constrói. Logo quando cheguei eu arranjei amigos. Foi tudo tão intenso nos primeiros meses... A gente passou a se conhecer, ficamos íntimos de verdade. Só que de repente aqueles amigos começaram a trabalhar, uns se mudaram, outros viajavam a todo momento. Alguns desistiram da carreira e voltaram pras cidades natais. Não há vínculo de amizade que aguente, sabe. E aí eu precisei conhecer gente nova porque não aguentava de tédio, e isso se repete de tempos em tempos. As pessoas aqui passam na minha vida em ciclos.

- Isso é meio que... deprimente.

Ela deu de ombros. Como admitiria que às vezes sentia uma solidão maldita nesse lugar?

- Aprendi a viver assim.

- Então isso quer dizer que você não tem muitos amigos de verdade?

- Não.

A voz suave demais dela escondia alguma coisa, mas ele deixou passar.

- Que merda.

- Pois é. - suspirou ela. - Bom, mas também não é como se eu não tivesse ninguém ao meu lado. Eu tenho a Leah.

- Quem é essa?

- Minha agente. Que virou minha conselheira, melhor amiga, mãe. Essas coisas.

- Eu sempre me perguntei como você conseguiu sobreviver aqui sozinha. - ele confessou. - Fiquei tão preocupado naquela época. Que bom que pelo menos tem alguém firme pra se apoiar.

- Nem me fale. - ela perdera a conta de quantas vezes teve a ajuda de Leah, desde as coisas mais básicas, como arrumar um eletricista, a crises de gastrite e noites no hospital.

Um sorriso silencioso passou entre os dois, e então continuaram a comer, quietos até terminarem. Quando chegaram de volta ao carro, Bella virou-se para Edward com incerteza no olhar.

- Já está na hora de você ir? - perguntou.

- Não... - Ele deu de ombros. - Você... você que que eu vá?

- Claro que não.

- Certo. Está a fim de conhecer minha construção?

- Sua construção?

- O hospital em Santa Monica.

- Oh. - ela riu de si mesma por não entender de cara. - Claro, vamos.

E assim partiram em direção à praia. Bella já conhecia a área, e eles chegaram mais rápido que o normal, devido ao horário. O hospital ficava a dez quadras da orla, em uma rua de pouco movimento. Estacionaram em frente ao portão do canteiro de obras, onde um guarda noturno estava sentado ouvindo rádio e nem deu atenção aos visitantes.

A grande placa em frente dizia "Weber's Construction. Projeto e Construção - Engenheiro Civil responsável: Edward Anthony Cullen", e Bella sorriu com orgulho para ele.

- Seu nome fica lindo por extenso ali. - ela sussurrou, o que o fez sorrir acanhado.

Ele começou a falar com entusiasmo sobre o projeto da obra, apontando e gesticulando. Bella não estava prestando tanta atenção nas especificações técnicas que o rapaz dizia, mas adorou ouvir como ele falava com prazer sobre seu trabalho. Porém menos de dez minutos depois, após muitos "uhums" e acenos de cabeça, Edward concluiu que havia entediado Bella.

- Ok, acho que essa foi uma ideia ruim. Eu esqueço que nem todo mundo curte um canteiro de obras.

- Relaxa. - ela sorriu. - Foi legal, eu é que não entendo dessas coisas... E olha, você já conhecia o meu trabalho e agora eu conheço o seu. Estamos quites.

- Acho que sim.

- Você tinha falado que veio de Nova York só pra inspecionar a obra. Quando voltam? - ela indagou sem fazer muito alarde, pois queria mesmo saber até quando teria a companhia dele. Não estava pronta para dizer adeus ainda.

- Amanhã cedo, às sete. - respondeu, causando uma pontada de alívio nela.

- Estou a fim de dar uma volta na praia, já que estamos pertinho. - ofereceu. - Topa?

- Lógico.

Num piscar de olhos, eles chegaram. Ela parou seu Pegeout num estacionamento e foram andando pelo calçadão, onde algumas pessoas faziam suas caminhadas noturnas. Havia gente na areia jogando volêi, e barraquinhas de comida espalhando um aroma de cachorro-quentes e outras besteiras enquanto do outro lado da rua algumas lojinhas turísticas começavam a fechar. Eles caminharam por um tempo antes de decidirem descer até a beira-mar, carregando seus sapatos nas mãos.

Edward achou que seria uma boa ideia brincar de chutar um pouco de água do mar com os pés descalços, e acabou atingindo as pernas de Bella. A sorte é que seu vestido não era tão longo para que molhasse a barra. Ela riu, apesar de ter sido pega de surpresa e vingou-se ao tacar com a mão um generoso jato de água para as pernas dele.

Edward gritou como uma menina.

- Ah, merda, olha o que você fez, estou todo molhado! - ele choramingou. Além de tudo, a água estava fria.

- Sempre um bebê chorão, né? - ela riu debochando. - Não muda mesmo. Você sempre começa as brincadeiras e depois fica todo chateado se a gente revida.

- Mas eu só tenho essa calça, Bella. Agora parece que eu me mijei na rua!

Ela gargalhou, tombando a cabeça para trás, e ainda o provocou.

- Você pode tirar, eu não me importo. Já vi tantas vezes seus caniços brancos naquelas samba-canção ridículas.

- Você está querendo me ver pelado, é?

- Não foi isso que eu disse. Seu metido.

- Ah é? E o que você faria se eu te molhasse da cabeça aos pés? - ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, que fez Bella instintivamente dar passos para trás.

- Eu... eu... - ela não terminou de responder, porque o olhar de Edward a alertou de que ele estava prester a dar o bote, e saiu correndo. Salvou-se por um segundo de ser atingida por um jorro de água salgada, mas gritou, como a menina que era, quando a água fria respingou um pouco em suas costas.

Edward foi atrás dela, alcançando-a e imobilizando-a por trás, sentindo-se vingado.

- Não que te diga respeito, mas eu deixei de usar samba-canção ridícula há muito tempo. - falou em seu ouvido. - Tampouco ainda tenho _caniços_.

A água respingada na pele estava tão fria que Bella sentiu um arrepio repentino por todo seu corpo. _Sim, é só a água. Somente a água. _Desvencilhou-se do braço que segurava sua cintura e continuou a andar, sem olhar para trás. Sentiu, poucos instantes depois, a proximidade do homem ao seu lado, mas não sabia o que dizer.

Por que o clima tinha ficado de repente tão pesado? Por que Edward tinha que fazer essas brincadeiras idiotas? Era tão normal para eles naquela época, mas agora estava errado.

Não, não _parecia_ errado, esse era o problema. A descontração entre eles pareceu _tão certa_, que isso tornava tudo errado. Ele não podia fazer esse tipo de coisa, ele não era mais dela.

Suspirando, Bella decidiu ocupar o silêncio com uma lembrança que lhe veio à mente.

- Você se lembra quando a gente foi fazer aquela fatídica trilha na reserva de La Push?

- Quando nos perdemos por 3 horas um do outro?

- É... - ela suspirou. - Foi estranho, né?

- Tudo naquele dia foi estranho. Aliás, aquela floresta sempre foi estranha.

- Como assim?

- Ah, você lembra das lendas que o seu tio Billy contava, sobre os lobos. Troço doido. - ele fingiu estremecer, fazendo-a sorrir.

- É aquela coisa, nunca duvide das vozes das montanhas e tal...

- Tá bom, Pocahontas. Mas o que tem esse dia?

- Se lembra como a gente se encontrou? Você disse que me sentiu por perto, enquanto eu ouvi sua voz chamando meu nome, e você nem estava me gritando naquela hora. Eu nunca esqueci desse dia.

- Foi uma boa história pra contar pros netos.

- Foi. - ela sorriu acanhada. - E eu lembro ainda do que você me falou logo depois, você lembra?

- Mais ou menos. Eu só estava feliz por você estar bem.

- Foi muito fofo. Você disse que não importava o que a gente fizesse, a gente sempre ia se achar, porque não era a primeira vez que nos perdíamos assim. Mesmo que fôssemos nos desencontrando na vida, indo por caminhos diferentes, o destino sempre ia dar um jeito de fazer a gente se encontrar de novo.

Balançando a cabeça, Edward sorriu com nostalgia.

- Eu era um garoto bobo romântico, né?

- Eu também não estava muito longe disso. E era o que fazia tudo tão especial entre nós.

A conversa esvanesceu naquele assunto. A afirmativa dela tinha sido correta. Não tinha como contestar. E agora, mais do que nunca, Bella se perguntava como tinha sido capaz de deixar uma história tão bonita como a deles escorrer pelos dedos.

Edward caminhava ao seu lado, sentindo o vento colar o sal e areia na pele úmida. Havia algo estranho no ar, e ele começou a sentir-se desconfortável com o silêncio, apesar do som calmante das ondas. Ele estava a reparar como o fim da extensão da orla se aproximava quando sentiu seu celular tocar no bolso. Xingou baixinho e tirou para ver quem era.

Bella olhou curiosa, mas não disse nada. Apenas viu quando ele recusou a ligação sem sequer atender. E em seguida desligou o aparelho, guardando-o.

- Era Angela. - comentou sem ânimo. - Não tem nem como eu ouvir a voz dela agora.

Entretanto, a jovem ao seu lado continuou calada. O que ela falaria, afinal? _Vá em frente, ligue para sua mulher. Vá, vocês precisam resolver isso. Não faça como eu, lute pelo seu amor, não se esquive._ Todas essas alternativas eram perfeitas - até politicamente corretas -, mas nada disso era o que seu coração deixaria sua boca dizer a Edward. Todas as opções, na verdade, eram as coisas que ela costumava dizer _a si mesma_; tudo o que ela gostaria de ter feito por ele.

- Ei, está quieta. - Edward decidiu enfim cutucá-la com o cotovelo.

- Estou pensando.

- Sobre?

- Sobre... umas coisas que eu não deveria estar pensando.

- Ah, para de suspense, Swan.

Então ela suspirou, pois aquele era Edward e eles sempre contavam tudo o que sentiam ao outro. Não tinha porquê esconder mais nada a essa altura.

- A gente nunca teve um desfecho, né?

Claro que não era o que ele esperava ouvir. Mesmo assim, rebateu.

- Como podíamos ter?

Parando de andar, Bella virou-se para encará-lo. Aqueles olhos eram sempre os mesmos. Como isso era possível? De repente, pareceu que ela tinha entrado em um túnel do tempo. Desviou o rosto por um momento, porque a velocidade que aquele sentimento veio foi apavorante.

- Eu sei que não é justo falar isso, mas... Eu sinto sua falta, sabe. Só... sinto. É loucura, mas eu sempre esperei que um dia fosse te ver de novo.

- Eu também. - admitiu ele.

- Você se lembra da nossa última briga?

Foi a vez dele suspirar.

- Como se fosse ontem.

* * *

_Bella desligou o telefone com trepidação. Seu coração batia rápido demais, e ela ainda sentia-se estupefata. Tnha realmente acabado de ter aquela conversa? Tinha mesmo falado com Amanda Stone, a produtora de elencos dos filmes teens mais famosos da década? Era tudo intenso demais para ela assimilar ainda. Calçou os tênis e saiu correndo para entrar em sua caminhonete. Precisava compartilhar aquilo com Edward._

_Chegou ao casarão branco em um tempo recorde. Seu pai poderia lhe matar pelo excesso de velocidade, mas ela nem se importou. Logo que desceu do carro, ouviu o barulho de serrote vindo da garagem, e seguiu para lá. Estava o rapaz a construir a última parte da casa de cachorro para o vira-lata Wolf que acabara de adotar, e Bella parou na porta esbaforida._

_- Edward! - ela falou em um grito que o assustou, fazendo-o erguer a cabeça e parar o que serrava._

_- Que houve?!_

_- Eu consegui!_

_- Conseguiu o quê?_

_- O papel! A-a audição em Seattle. Deu certo. Eu consegui._

_- Você... conseguiu? _

_- Sim, eu vou pra Los Angeles, Edward! Eu consegui! - ela se aproximou, sem nem pensar duas vezes indo de encontro ao corpo dele para abraçá-lo. Mas ele não teve forças para reciprocar. _

_- Uau. Isso é... isso é ótimo, Bella. _

_- Eu sei. _

_- E aí?_

_- E aí o quê? _

_- Me conta o que te falaram._

_- Eles querem que eu assine um contrato de 6 meses, por enquanto. E eles vão pagar o aluguel. Ok, na verdade eu devo ter que dividir o apê com mais duas meninas, mas isso é o de menos. Eles me deram um mês para arrumar minhas coisas e aí eu viajo pra começar a gravar em junho._

_- Caramba. _

_Bella esperou que ele falasse mais alguma coisa, porém o tom de voz e a expressão vazia dele denunciaram que havia algo errado. Ele parecia atordoado. _

_- Edward, por que não parece contente? - perguntou com cautela._

_- Bella... É só que... - ele baixou a cabeça para tentar achar uma melhor maneira de dizer o que sentia no momento. Entretanto, não conseguiu pensar em nada que não fosse a frase mais cruel que já proferira a sua namorada desde que se conheceram. - Por favor, não aceite isso._

_E doeu. Em ambos. _

_- Como é que é? - ela não sabia se ouvira direito._

_- N-não aceite esse emprego. Fique aqui._

_- Do que está falando? - agora era Bella que sentia-se aturdida. - P-por que está fazendo isso? _

_- Porque... Porra, você não entende? _

_- Entender o quê? _

_- Se você for, eu vou ficar pra trás. E como pode achar que vou conseguir viver longe de você? Você não pode ir, Bella._

_- Oh, Edward. Meu amor, a gente... a gente vai dar um jeito. Pode acreditar._

_- Um jeito? _Um jeito_ não é um relacionamento, Bella._

_- Baby, escuta bem. - ela falou aflita, precisando segurar o rosto dele para dizer. - Você é o meu amor. Você é a minha pessoa, é tudo o que eu tenho de bom nessa vida. Ninguém vai tirar isso da gente, nem a distância, nada. Não se preocupe quanto a isso._

_- É tão fácil falar. Mas é você quem está indo embora atrás de um trabalho de merda._

_Ela deixou passar o insulto, pois precisava fazê-lo entender. _

_- Então venha você comigo! Você não ia mesmo tirar um ano sabático depois da faculdade só para fazer mochilão pelo mundo? Então! Vamos começar antes, em Los Angeles. A gente aluga um lugar, moramos juntos enquanto eu faço o meu _trabalho de merda_. _

_- Eu não acredito que você está realmente me propondo isso. - ele se afastou, começando a andar para fora da garagem. Bella o seguiu._

_- Por que não? Não é nenhuma loucura extraordinária. Só não me peça pra não ir. Eu preciso sair daqui. Eu _preciso, _Edward._

_- Por que você é sempre tão egoísta, hein? Por que nunca leva em conta o que eu quero? - ele agora corria para entrar na casa. Seus passos furiosos quase furaram as escadas, seguidos dos dela. - Eu não vou com você pra porra de lugar nenhum, muito menos Hollywood. _

_- Por que está falando assim? Para com isso! - ela suplicou. O rapaz parou em frente ao seu quarto, virando-se. Os olhos verdes-sempre-doces agora tingiam-se do vermelho da raiva, o vermelho das lágrimas não derramadas. Aquilo assustou Bella. _

_- Não está entendendo? Esse é o seu sonho, não o meu! - ele esbravejou. - Se você acha que uma oferta do outro lado do país pra um emprego de 6 meses é mais importante que os nossos três anos de namoro, então que se dane! Vá atrás do que você quer, sempre foi assim mesmo!_

_Com uma agilidade que deixou Bella desnorteada, Edward entrou no quarto e trancou a porta, deixando-a do lado de fora. E desesperada. _

_- Não! - gritou tentando abrir. - Edward! _

_- Vai embora, Bella. _

_- Não faz isso! Por favor, não faz isso comigo! Eu preciso do seu apoio. - ela bateu uma série de vezes, mas o teimoso rapaz dessa vez não cairia nos seus apelos chorosos. - Edward, por favor..._

_As quatro semanas seguintes passaram-se dolorosamente. _

_Nenhum dos dois daria o braço a torcer, e por isso nunca ligaram para tentar fazer as pazes. Era a primeira briga séria que tinham, e mal sabiam que também seria a última. _

_Na manhã do dia da partida de Bella, seu pai a levou praticamente a força até a casa de Edward. Ela resistiu para sair do carro, mas foi vencida pelo cansaço da constatação - precisava se despedir dele. Já chorava antes mesmo de tocar a campanhia, e quando Esme abriu a porta, envolveu a garota em um forte abraço sem pronunciar uma palavra. _

_- Ele está lá em cima, querida. - a mãe avisou ao afastar-se e deixar que Bella subisse as escadas. Sentia o peso da dúvida no estômago. O que encontraria? O que eles falariam? _

_A porta estava trancada - a mesma porta que nunca esteve trancada quando ela chegava aqui. Ela bateu uma vez delicadamente. _

_- Edward? - sua voz falhou. - S-sou eu... _

_Esperou com a respiração presa e um tremendo nó na garganta. Quando falou de novo, as lágrimas voltaram a rolar. _

_- Eu sei que você está aí... posso ouvir seus cliques no mouse. Abre a porta, por favor. Eu... Eu vim me despedir. _

_No entanto, ele não abria por nada. Então Bella esperou e esperou, pacientemente, como deveria. Em certo momento ouviu os cliques e barulhos do computador cessando, acendendo uma ponta de esperança. Mas nada aconteceu. Quando cansou-se, decidiu sentar no chão, colada a porta, e sem hesitar começou a dizer o seu monólogo para o silêncio que a respondia. _

_Contou sobre o que tinha feito naquelas semanas em que estiveram separados, como ela tinha ido em uma viagem de pescaria com Charlie e tinha odiado, mas ao mesmo tempo adorado passar um tempo com seu pai. Contou como tinha sido a festa surpresa de despedida feita pela sua mãe - vejam só, dentre todas as pessoas. Tudo bem que ela convidara não somente os amigos, mas todas as garotas que a jovem mais odiava na escola e, mesmo assim, Bella não conseguiu ficar brava. Pelo menos tinha sido a única coisa legal que a mãe fizera na vida pela filha._

_Olhando o relógio, ela viu que estava quase na hora de seguir para o aeroporto, e levantou-se. Havia perdido essa batalha._

_- Eu preciso ir. - tocou novamente a madeira que os separavam. Quase podia sentir Edward ali, agora mais do que nunca. - Me desculpe por tudo... Eu te amo muito. Tchau. _

_A porta nunca se abriu, mas Bella estava certa. Edward tinha ficado ao seu lado o tempo todo, sorvendo a cada uma das últimas palavras que trocariam em dez anos - mesmo que ele nada tivesse dito._

* * *

- Foi horrível. - Edward concluiu, sentindo vergonha com a lembrança. - Todas aquelas coisas feias que eu falei... Me arrependi tanto, você nem faz ideia de quantas vezes depois pensei em ir até sua casa e me desculpar. Mas eu era cabeça dura demais.

- Aquele foi o mês mais longo da minha vida, sabia?

- Eu sei. Foi o mesmo comigo.

- Eu queria muito ter tido a coragem de te ligar também, mas eu entendi o motivo de você não ter aberto a porta. - suspirou ela. - Sabe, eu até pensei em te mandar um cartão postal quando cheguei aqui. Na verdade eu cheguei a escrever um, mas logo rasguei. Pensei que você fosse achar uma canalhice e iria me odiar ainda mais.

- Eu não iria te odiar. Eu checava o correio a todo momento pra saber se você dava um sinal. Email, secretária eletrônica, caixa postal... Tudo. Tentava ligar pro seu celular, mas o número não existia mais. - ele sacudiu a cabeça, de repente soltando uma risada travada.

- Qual a graça?

- Não é irônico? Eu acabei de fazer isso com a minha mulher... ex-mulher, sei lá. Acho que as histórias se repetem mesmo. Angela poderia estar ligando por qualquer motivo, e eu aqui...

- E como isso tem a ver com a nossa história? - ela ficou confusa.

- Dessa vez sou eu quem estou fugindo da minha relação, não é?

Aquilo fez Bella dar um passo para trás.

- Espere aí, eu não _fugi_ da relação, Edward.

- Não? - ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não. Eu tive bons motivos.

- Quais? Porque sinceramente até hoje eu não consigo achar motivos bons o suficiente pra magoar uma pessoa do jeito que você magoou.

- Ei! - ela quase gritou, apontando um dedo. - Nem vem com essa! Mais cedo você me disse que eu não precisava me desculpar, você não queria ouvir o que eu tinha a falar. E agora fica jogando as coisas na minha cara?

Ele exalou o ar com raiva. _Merda_, Bella sempre conseguia achar uma forma de driblá-lo. Sempre com seu jeitinho ela conseguia desnorteá-lo, para o bem ou para o mal.

- Ok. Dane-se. Fale.

- Eu tinha motivos! Naquela época eu cheguei a pensar que você não me amava o bastante, porque se amasse você teria vindo comigo ou pelo menos me deixaria ir sem peso na consciência.

- Isso não faz o menor sentido.

- Não faz mesmo. Mas essa era minha lógica. - ela admitiu. - E tem mais, eu passei um bom tempo desejando que você tivesse lutado mais por mim. Era como se você pudesse ter feito muito mais do que só me deixar ir.

- Como? - ele perguntou agravado. - Como seria possível? Você não me deixou escolhas. Estava claro que você não queria mais saber de mim.

- Eu não podia! No momento que eu ouvisse a sua voz ou lesse qualquer uma de suas cartinhas com mensagens bobas eu iria fraquejar. E pra mim não havia a opção de perder aquela oportunidade em L.A.

- Você foi tão egoísta, Bella. O que eu podia fazer? Eu tinha a minha própria vida também, os meus desejos...

- E eu estava totalmente errada, assumo. Hoje eu entendo que... que seu amor era tão grande que você não conseguia me deixar ir. Era só isso. Eu sei de tudo que fiz errado, acredite. - ela olhou para baixo, pois sentia-se cansada. Edward ergueu seu rosto com os dedos.

- Desculpa, não quis falar assim. Não quis te acusar desse jeito.

- Não, você tem toda razão. Não tenho o direito de desejar que você tivesse feito mais... Eu só espero que um dia você possa me perdoar.

- Eu te perdoei há muito tempo, Bella.

- Como?

Ele molhou os lábios.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você falou antes. Meu amor era imenso, isso bastava pra que eu aceitasse sua decisão.

Os olhos dela ficaram marejados, e uma sensação de alívio começou a recobrir seu peito. Pegou a mão que suportava seu rosto, deixando um beijo sobre os dedos dele.

- Você é uma pessoa tão boa, Edward. Obrigada por me dizer isso.

- Besteira. - ele se afastou um pouco, com medo pela emoção que o tomara de surpresa. - Sabe, eu acho que _você_ não se perdoou ainda, esse é o problema. É com isso que deveria estar realmente preocupada.

- É difícil. Esse assunto me deixa à flor da pele. Eu fui egoísta demais, e eu morro de medo de repetir os mesmos erros. Não quero ser de novo aquela garota mesquinha que só porque está insatisfeita com a vida que vive quer que o mundo se mova por conta dela. Tenho pavor de repetir isso e magoar pessoas de novo.

- É assim que você se sente agora? Insatisfeita?

- Às vezes sim. - ela admitiu, enfim. - Eu só... sei lá, ando me sentindo tão solitária nessa cidade. É uma coisa que não passa. Eu conquistei algumas coisas aqui, mas nada é concreto. A sensação é que tudo pode desaparecer num piscar de olhos. Meus amigos, minha casa, meu carro. Tudo.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Valeu a pena me perder pra ter isso?

Era uma pergunta simples, porém fez Bella soluçar. Ela tinha errado em não deixar rastros após partir, e admitia isso. Entretanto, viver sozinha ensinou-lhe algumas lições, e uma delas foi não se cobrar demais.

Ela certamente adquiriu uma sensibilidade para aceitar seus erros. Aprendeu que não havia nenhuma vergonha em tropeçar e continuar a caminhada de cabeça erguida. Ela só nunca aprendeu a se livrar da culpa de deixar Edward em Forks incomunicável, mas sabia que sempre daria um jeito de _conviver_ com isso. Foi _sua_ decisão, afinal, que a trouxe aqui hoje.

- Isso aqui... Isso é a minha vida. É a minha liberdade, é tudo o que sempre quis e sonhei. Eu consegui superar o inferno que era a minha casa. Então por causa disso às vezes eu penso que sim, valeu a pena deixar tudo pra trás em Forks, porque eu pude começar de novo, e eu amo meu trabalho. A vida que eu levo está longe de ser perfeita, mas existe um certo equilíbrio. Não sei como te explicar.

- Tente. - ele deu de ombros. Bella suspirou.

- Quando eu me preocupo como vou pagar as contas do próximo mês, eu penso que fiz a maior burrada em vir pra cá. É ridículo. Mas por outro lado, quando eu consigo um trabalho no filme que eu sempre quis fazer, eu desejo poder ter com quem compartilhar a minha alegria. E eu sei que você seria a única pessoa que saberia comemorar um dia inteiro comigo. Eu sei também que você iria me apoiar nos momentos mais baixos. Então eu queria poder ter tido os dois, você e a cidade, sem ter que escolher.

Edward ficou quieto por um minuto, absorvendo o que ela havia confessado. Tudo o que ela desejava era o mesmo de antigamente. Ter a cidade e ele. Mas agora Edward compreendia que não era apenas um lugar novo que ela buscava quando jovem, e sim um lugar novo para aproveitar _com ele_ ao lado.

- Obrigado por me dizer isso. - falou depois. - De uma forma bem doida, acho que agora te entendo melhor.

- Entende?

- Sim. Você sempre foi assim. Sempre quis ter tudo ao mesmo tempo. Sempre foi teimosa em abrir mão de alguma coisa. E aí naquela época era muito mais fácil agarrar uma oportunidade única do que tentar me convencer de que isso era o certo pra _você_. Eu fui intransigente de não te ouvir direito.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça com vergonha de si mesma.

- Eu lidei de uma forma tão imatura com a situação. Lamento muito por isso.

Edward concordou com a cabeça, porém logo argumentou.

- Você era imatura, mas eu também. Eu poderia ter te procurado se eu realmente quisesse, tempos depois, mesmo você não querendo. Só não o fiz porque... bem, a minha vida também tomou outros rumos.

- Me desculpe por tudo. - Bella pediu novamente. - Por tudo que eu te fiz passar.

- Eu já te desculpei, não ouviu? - ele falou com convicção e deu um passo a frente.

Os dois se abraçaram e permaneceram assim por longos instantes. Os corações sentiam-se mais leves e calmos. As ondas geladas molharam seus pés em três idas, e só se afastaram quando a quarta onda quase molhou suas pernas inteiras. Rindo, eles correram para longe da maré cheia.

Bella só parou quando chegou de volta ao calçadão, e virou-se para Edward.

- E agora?

- Agora o quê?

- Quer ir pro hotel? Você trabalhou hoje, deve estar cansado.

- Você quer mesmo se livrar de mim, né? - ele brincou, mesmo com um fundo de verdade.

- Não! - ela respondeu rápido demais. - Claro que não.

- Eu não estou com vontade de dormir agora.

Bella pensou nas possibilidades para o que se fazer a essa hora em Los Angeles numa segunda-feira. A única coisa que veio à mente era aquilo que ela estava evitando a qualquer custo, mas disse antes que se arrependesse.

- Quer ir lá em casa? - ela falou com uma falsa calma. Uma oferta dessas poderia ser interpretada de muitas formas, e nesse momento ela não tinha qualquer segundas intenções.

- Sua casa?

Sem ouvir a resposta imediata, ela recuou um pouco.

- Eu preciso te dar o livro do Clube da Luta, esqueceu?

- É mesmo. - respondeu Edward, sentindo-se incerto. Uma grande parte dele queria aceitar, mas outra fazia sua consciência pesar. Ir para a casa de uma mulher solteira, estando sozinho em uma cidade estranha, era como se ele estivesse fazendo algo errado. Não que fosse acontecer alguma coisa. Ele sequer sabia se desejava que acontecesse mesmo.

- E aí? - Bella pressionou, ansiosa.

Seus questionamentos internos estavam deixando-o confuso, então decidiu uma vez na vida ao menos não pensar tanto.

- Vamos, por que não?

Passava um pouco das dez da noite quando atravessaram a porta do apartamento de Bella. E pela primeira vez, ela sentiu-se bastante insegura em abrir seu espaço pessoal para alguém. Era estranho.

- Sorte a sua que eu fiz uma faxina hoje. - ela falou para amenizar sua ansiedade, mas Edward já estava parado olhando sua imensa parede de fotos.

A maioria mostrava Bella, sozinha, em diversos lugares e com mais estilos diferentes de cabelo do que ele pensava ser possível. Ela tinha mudado tantas vezes assim nesses anos? Havia fotos com pessoas que ele nunca viu, e também com algumas que ele reconhecia dos filmes. Se deu conta de que ali estavam dez anos da vida dela, todos aqueles anos que ele esteve ausente, longe das memórias retratadas para sempre naquela parede. E não havia sequer uma foto sua ali.

- Isso foi tudo que eu perdi? - ele murmurou baixo demais para que ela entendesse direito.

- Ahm?

- Eu perguntei... se esses são todos os seus amigos.

- Ah, alguns sim. - ela parou atrás dele. - Outras fotos eu só coloquei porque gostei de como ficaram. Me diverti montando esse painel.

- Você sempre amou fotografar, né?

- Aham. Ainda fotografo muito. Mas pelo menos agora tenho acesso a câmeras melhores.

- Não tem nenhuma foto... de Forks?

- Você quer dizer foto _nossa_? - ela perguntou, captando o que ele realmente queria dizer.

Edward virou-se para fitá-la, pegando o final de um sorriso dela. Ele porém não conseguia sentir o humor. O que ele mais sentia agora era uma pontada da tristeza que às vezes o recobria. A tristeza das coisas irreverssíveis do passado.

- É. - falou, enfim.

- Estão bem guardadas no meu quarto. - ela respondeu suavemente.

- Escondidas.

- Não, estão só guardadas. - ela defendeu-se da ironia. - Qual é, Edward. Eu seria no mínimo masoquista se tivesse mantido todas em porta-retratos pra ficar sempre olhando, né? Se a burrada já estava feita, então precisava ir até o final.

- Me impressiona como você consegue falar desse modo. - ele riu com deboche.

- Estou falando só a verdade, não concorda?

- Concordo. Pior que concordo. - suspirando, ele decidiu mudar de assunto. - Onde fica o banheiro?

- Ah, a primeira porta ali. - ela apontou para o corredor minúsculo, e brincou. - Cuidado pra não se perder.

Edward terminou de lavar as mãos e jogou um pouco de água no rosto. Por algum motivo, havia um frio na barriga para o que aconteceria a partir de agora. Quando voltou para a sala, Bella estava na cozinha americana mexendo em alguma coisa.

- Precisa de ajuda? - perguntou.

- Não. Na verdade, você tem que me dizer o que prefere beber. A cerveja que estava no meu carro tá meio quente, mas eu tenho um vinho aqui. Tá em algum lugar, só preciso achar.

- Tudo bem, eu me contento com cerveja quente.

- Tem certeza?

- Coloca um tempo no congelador. - ele deu de ombros.

- Boa ideia. - falou, enquanto preparava o resto de garrafas. - Ah, eu quero te mostrar umas coisas... Se você não se importa.

- Posso saber o que é?

- Umas fitas que eu achei hoje cedo.

- Fita? Você ainda tem videocassete?

- Eu sei, é uma raridade. - ela riu.

Pouco depois, eles se acomodaram lado a lado no pequeno sofá vermelho de pano. Passaram horas vendo e rindo com as filmagens de momentos que quase tinham sido esquecidos. A maioria era na casa de praia dos Cullen, e algumas na casa deles em Forks. Bella adorava chegar sem avisar e filmar Esme na cozinha, ou então pegar Edward trabalhando com seu pai em algum projeto novo na garagem.

- Acho que eu nunca falei isso, mas eu sentia um pouco de inveja de você. - ela admitiu em certo ponto, algumas garrafas de cerveja depois.

- Inveja? Essa é nova.

- Quero dizer... não de _você_, da sua família. Não é bem inveja, era só... Sei lá, eu queria ter isso, sabe. Sempre admirei tanto a dedicação da sua mãe.

- Eu posso te dizer que ela sempre gostou muito de você, Bella. Quase como a filha que ela não teve.

Ela ficou calada por um instante, quando percebeu o que aquilo implicava. Foi a milésima onda de raiva por si mesma que enfrentava, só hoje.

- Merda, eu falhei com todo mundo, né? Até com sua família.

- Não, você não tinha compromisso nenhum com eles. - ele respondeu de pronto. - E mesmo assim, você sabe como são os pais... Eles sempre perdoam os filhos. Tenho certeza que eles entenderam seus motivos muito antes que eu pudesse começar a aceitar que você tinha mesmo ido embora.

- Eu quero escrever pra eles, Edward. Se você me permitir.

Ele riu do pedido incomum.

- Bella, é claro que eu permito. Nem precisava perguntar.

- Ok. - ela sorriu, limpou um pouco as lágrimas que escaparam, e levantou-se para buscar outras coisas que queria mostrar.

Eles passaram o resto da noite vendo alguns vídeos que Bella tinha feito na Europa, e também um curta-metragem que ela havia escrito e dirigido no começo do ano. Ainda estava pouco editado, bastante cru, e mesmo sendo enervante para Bella mostrar aquilo a Edward, ele garantiu que havia muito potencial ali. O seu elogio deixou a moça com o maior sorriso, e ela continou sorrindo até enquanto viam uma reprise de um _sitcom_ na madrugada.

Antes que fosse tarde demais, Edward lembrou de ligar o celular. Ignorou as quinze chamadas perdidas de Angela e enviou uma SMS para Peter, seu colega de trabalho que o acompanhava na viagem, dizendo onde estava passando a noite. E quando finalmente ambos caíram no sono naquele sofá, quase sem perceber, Bella se aconchegou no abraço dele para dormir sem problemas.

Edward acordou sobressaltado.

Por um segundo ficou desnorteado, até se dar conta de que Bella estava adormecida em seus braços. O sol já tinha saído. Ele havia dormido mais do que pretendia, e lembrou-se que devia estar indo para o aeroporto antes das seis. Rapidamente telefonou para o colega e falou baixinho as instruções de onde tinha passado a noite.

- Bella? - chamou suavemente após desligar. Ela se moveu lentamente até abrir os olhos.

- Hm. Bom dia?

- Bom dia. - ele sorriu para a cara amassada dela. - Olha, eu tenho que ir. Meu vôo...

- Ai, cacete. É mesmo! - ela levantou-se de repente, indo para cozinha com pressa. - Vou fazer um café, você toma café?

- Não, espera. Obrigado, mas não precisa. São cinco e meia, tenho que estar no aeroporto em meia hora e ainda preciso pegar minha mala no hotel. O Peter já está na rua, deve estar chegando com o carro pra me pegar.

- Tem certeza que não quer comer nada? Comida de avião é horrível.

- Tenho. Como qualquer coisa no aeroporto - ele falou, levantando-se e indo até ela na cozinha. - Preciso ir mesmo.

- Ok.

Os dois ainda estavam meio tontos de sono, mas ainda assim sentiam-se desapontados, pois o final tinha chegado antes que eles tivessem se preparado de verdade. Agora eles precisavam se despedir, e como fariam isso? Estavam estranhando o fato de que cada um iria voltar para a sua rotina, após aquele dia que havia sido verdadeiramente catártico na relação deles. Contudo, ambos sabiam que precisavam parar de enrolar e ir em frente.

Começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom...

- É...

- Fala. - Edward encorajou, e Bella suspirou.

- Foi muito bom te encontrar. Muito mesmo.

- Idem. - ele sorriu. - Obrigado por me mostrar a sua cidade.

Trocaram uma entreolhada sem jeito enquanto não sabiam o que falar. Até que Bella resolveu o problema.

- Me dá seu telefone ou email? Sei lá, pra gente se falar de vez em quando... Se você quiser.

- Claro. - ele falou e buscou por uma caneta e papel. Escreveu rapidamente seus dados e entregou-lhe. Bella escreveu os dela e fez o mesmo.

- Bom, você já sabe onde eu vivo. Pode aparecer quando quiser. - ela riu um pouco sem graça, pois sabia que as chances dele aparecer eram mínimas.

- Vou tentar...

- Vem cá. - ela falou um segundo antes de envolvê-lo em um abraço. Não sabia se esse seria o último que daria nele, então aproveitou para apertá-lo bastante. Inalou seu cheiro e gravou na memória a sensação de tê-lo em seus braços. Edward, obviamente, fazia o mesmo naquele momento.

- Tchau, Bella. - falou quando separaram-se, e ela abria a porta.

- Tchau. Boa viagem. - ela estava quase chorando, mas se segurou.

Observou enquanto ele andava pelo corredor e entrava no elevador. Acenou mais uma vez e finalmente viu Edward partir.

Com o coração pesado, ela não foi mais capaz de guardar as emoções. Fechou a porta de casa desejando que fosse atrás dele, que aquela hora não tivesse chegado. Quis ir até a janela e vê-lo entrar no carro do colega de trabalho, como uma menina que não quer se despedir do namoradinho da escola. Quis correr para fazer as malas e pegar o mesmo vôo para Nova York, mas ela já não era uma garota imatura de 18 anos. Sabia que suas ações teriam consequências, e hoje não seria possível fazer qualquer loucura desse tipo.

Então secou as lágrimas e começou a fazer café, pois era só o que lhe restava. Sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir agora, sua mente ainda estava infectada demais por Edward. Reparou que também suas roupas, e até seu sofá tinha uma parte dele ali, e por isso não conseguiu parar de chorar nem um minuto enquanto preparava seu desjejum.

Devia ter passado meia hora enquanto fazia panquecas para se acalmar. Quando ficaram prontas, ela resolveu sentar para ver televisão e distrair a cabeça. Mas assim que sentou-se, Bella ouviu a campainha tocar.

Seu corpo gelou. Quem diabos tocaria a campainha às seis da manhã? A moça deixou sua comida sobre a mesinha de centro e foi até a porta.

Sua mente deu um nó quando viu quem estava do outro lado no olho mágico. Abriu com pressa e confusa.

- Voltou? - perguntou a Edward, que se escorava no batente da porta.

- Você está me devendo um livro. - ele falou rapidamente, sem fôlego. Não era exatamente o que ela esperava quando abriu a porta, mas mesmo assim aquiesceu.

- Ah, claro. - falou e girou nos calcanhares para ir até a estante. Pegou o livro que estava logo à mão e entregou-lhe.

- Muito obrigado. - disse ele com um sorriso, vendo a dedicatória e autógrafo no prefácio. Bella esperou que Edward se virasse e fosse embora, mas ele permaneceu imóvel. Ela lembrou-se de limpar um pouco o rosto choroso, e concluiu que deveria estar um monstro de feia.

- O elevador está ali... - ela falou para que ele parasse de encarar.

- Ah é? - o rapaz virou o rosto e olhou para trás, mas logo olhou para ela novamente. Ele estava com o cenho franzido e parecia arquitetar alguma coisa.

- Edward? Você ainda tem que pegar um vôo pra Nova York, vai se atrasar...

- Ahm... Sobre isso, eu...

- Você o quê?

Ele murmurou algo para si mesmo, deixando Bella na expectativa.

- E-eu quero dizer que... Eu vou, mas eu volto. - ele limpou a garganta, finalmente dizendo o que queria. - Eu quero voltar. Não, melhor, eu _preciso_ voltar. Pra L.A.

E isso foi o bastante para deixar Bella boquiaberta.

- Você quer voltar... - ela balbuciou. - Voltar p-pra cá?

- Sim.

- Por quê?

Edward deu um passo a frente e pegou em sua mão. Ele já tinha vindo até aqui. Não iria arredar agora. _Céus, o que estou fazendo? Não me deixe estar errado, por favor, _ele repetia em sua cabeça.

- Não sei. Digo, eu sei. - falou e respirou fundo. - Bella, isso vai soar estranho, mas... Eu estava indo pro aeroporto e só conseguia pensar em você.

- Em mim?

- É. E... Só de pensar em ter que ir embora e não te ver mais, não te ter por perto, me fez sentir uma coisa muito forte e ruim... E eu não quero isso.

Ele estava olhando tão profundamente para ela, que Bella não pode evitar. Sentiu o coração acelerar e a respiração encurtar pateticamente. Estava acontecendo naquele momento.

- Meu peito está realmente muito apertado agora. - ela engoliu em seco, sem saber o que dizer.

- O quê? - ele riu confuso.

- Quando eu sinto essas emoções muito fortes, eu tenho um _pequeno_ ataque de ansiedade. Vai passar. - ela falou abrindo o sutiã. - Não se incomode.

- Nem um pouco. Está tudo bem?

- Sim. - ela respirou fundo. - Edward... O que você quer dizer com voltar?

- Eu... Eu quero te ver mais, outras vezes, pessoalmente. Não sei o que estou fazendo agora, mas é só o que sinto no momento.

- Isso é loucura.

- Eu sei que é. Mas eu não quero ficar o resto da minha vida com esse arrependimento. Saber que eu pude te reencontrar e não fiz nada...

- Você é casado. - Bella tentava argumentar pois nada fazia muito sentido agora. Estava chorando de novo e nem se importava.

- Não sou mais. Eu já disse, acho que deixei de ser casado antes mesmo de Angela pedir o divórcio. Eu estou pronto pra... alguma coisa, Bella. Qualquer coisa diferente daquela vidinha que eu estava levando. E eu sinto que preciso ter você de novo na minha vida pra isso, de qualquer maneira que for. Não vou conseguir voltar sem ter a certeza de que isso é possível.

- Você não vai querer sair de Nova York. Pensa melhor, Edward.

- Não estou dizendo que vou me mudar amanhã. Eu só quero... vir aqui e te ver de novo. Por favor, Bella. Me diz que eu posso voltar.

- Você... você está doido. E eu não posso te pedir pra voltar. Eu prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais agiria só pelas minhas vontades.

- Então a sua vontade é que eu volte? - ele perguntou com olhos arregalados que imploravam.

- Merda, por que isso é tão difícil? - Bella esbravejou. - É claro que eu quero! Porra, eu tenho saudades de você todos os dias, tenho tantas saudades do meu melhor amigo... Mas também não queria que você achasse que eu estou te pressionando ou exigindo qualquer coisa...

- Então basta me falar agora, Bella. - ele pegou em seu rosto com firmeza. - É só você me permitir e eu volto.

- Eu... eu quero que você faça parte da minha vida de novo sim. Mas como isso iria funcionar? Como vai ficar a _sua_ vida? Não quero que você mude tudo só por minha causa, e...

Bella não foi capaz de terminar seu pensamento, pois naquele momento Edward escolheu por ela o seu próximo passo.

A primeira vez que os lábios deles se tocaram, tantos anos atrás, foi logo após uma discussão. Ele tinha roubado o diário dela pela décima vez na escola, e fez com que a garota birrenta viesse até ele - _bem de pertinho_ - para que pudesse reaver o objeto roxo brilhante. Fora inocente e cheio de dúvidas. Mas também muito doce.

Agora, depois de mais de dez anos, seu beijo continha quase o mesmo. Como da primeira vez, havia um pouco de curiosidade e um pouco de estranheza. Havia uma tonelada de dúvidas e incertezas. Mas uma coisa era certa. Como da primeira vez, o beijo foi cheio de promessas.

Promessas de todo um futuro pela frente, que se estendia por trás dos olhos firmemente fechados de ambos enquanto seus lábios saboreavam-se. O futuro que agora eles teriam a chance de planejar e construir, juntos.

Edward enfrentaria aviões diversas vezes nos próximos meses, e Bella também. Até fariam uma visita a Forks e a família Cullen. Iriam sentir saudades sempre que se despedissem nos aeroportos, e gastariam horas em ligações e conversas via _skype_. Ele teria que lidar com o divórcio, mas o faria sem remorsos. Em algum momento ele iria conseguir ser transferido para a California, pois sua empresa estaria em franca expansão no país. Seria um dos seus dias mais felizes, que coincidiria com o lançamento nacional daquele curta-metragem bonito que ela havia mostrado a ele, toda nervosa, em uma madrugada.

E finalmente, algum dia, o casal não iria mais precisar se enganar, nem mais enrolariam para assumir o que estava presente desde o momento em que se beijaram na sala de Bella em Los Angeles.

Um dia poderiam ser Edward e Bella: eternos melhores amigos, namorados, noivos, esposo e esposa, papai e mamãe do garotinho ruivo mais sorridente da creche.

Tudo o que sempre foram predestinados a ser após a nova oportunidade que a vida lhes deu.

E seriam.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: SURPRESAAAA. Deixem reviews e eu enviarei como resposta um pequeno extra!**

**Sim, sim, essa oneshot me rendeu tanto que fiz até extra(zinho). Quem não tem conta aqui, já sabe, é só deixar um email assim "fulana arroba gmail com br" com espaços, em forma de frase.**

**Então, gostaram? To doida pra saber a reação de vocês. ****E eu vou voltar com as outras fics, SIM! Me aguardem, galera.**

**Beijos!**

**UPDATE! **

**SOBRE OS EXTRAS:** Caso deixe email na review lembre-se de colocar SEMPRE dessa forma "fulana arroba hotmail com br" ou qualquer outra forma que **TENHA ESPAÇO** entre as palavras. Caso contrário, o Fanfiction deleta seu email da review porque é considerado spam, e eu fico sem ter como me comunicar com vocês. Se eu não te enviei algum extra, certamente é por esse motivo. Prestem atenção, falou? ;)

Olha aí a lista de quem não pude enviar o extra:

"Manu" - emanuellyfrasson arroba? o Fanfiction cortou o resto do email!  
"krys" - seu email retornou, vê se ele tá correto ou a caixa está cheia!  
"Marjorie" - seu email foi cortado também.  
"Suelen Sena" - suelen_senalf arroba? o resto do email foi cortado  
"Jana" - janaininha2009... seu email retornou!


End file.
